


Idle Worship

by JenniferDumpedMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDumpedMe/pseuds/JenniferDumpedMe
Summary: You are a young, intelligent engineer working at CyberLife who has idolized the great Elijah Kamski for years. You finally get to meet the man, and he becomes very fascinated by you. What will happen as the two of you spend more time together?[Title inspiration: "Idle Worship" - Paramore]





	1. Chapter 1

You took a deep breath in an attempt to steady your frazzled nerves. You would've killed for someone to turn up the A.C. to alleviate your nervous sweating. Your cardigan suddenly seemed like a bad fashion choice for the day, but what the hell were you going to do? If you took it off, you'd have no place to put it, and tying it around your waist felt inappropriate. You had no choice but to suffer and overheat in silence. You wiped your hands on your skirt, embarrassed by how much they were perspiring. You bounced up and down on your toes a few times, your anxiety building.  
  
You had been rounded up into a conference room, lined up with other interns you had been working with for the past few months. You had been trusted to work on much more advanced projects, however, and were given more responsibilities based on your higher intelligence. How the fuck were the rest of the interns staying so calm right now?  
  
"Don't be nervous," your supervisor told you as you stood next to her. "He'll probably only say hi and leave."  
  
Don't be nervous? What kind of shitty advice was that? "It's Elijah Kamski, Sharon! How the hell should I be acting?!"  
  
Yes, Elijah Kamski, your long-time idol and former CEO and founder of CyberLife, was in the building. He didn't come in much since he retired at the ripe old age of twenty-six, but he'd occasionally drop in to see what the company was up to.  
  
Kamski had been an inspiration to you since you were in high school. You were blown away that he had founded CyberLife when he was only sixteen. You were quite intelligent, much like Kamski, but you hadn't started your own company when you were sixteen. Instead, you graduated high school at that age and were placed into advanced classes in college, double majoring in engineering and computer science. You had received your bachelor's degrees by nineteen, finished up your master's by twenty-one, and here you were at the age of twenty-four, interning at CyberLife while you finished up two PhD programs in the same subjects you'd been studying for years. You certainly weren't going to retire at twenty-six, but you were setting yourself up for a successful career, hopefully at CyberLife.  
  
To make matters worse, you had had a slight crush on Elijah Kamski for years. You had spent several hours of your life watching interviews of Kamski, admiring how he presented himself so confidently. He always had well thought out answers to every question, and had always remained calm and calculated when faced with interviewers who called him out on the fact that androids were replacing people. Not only were you attracted to his persona, but you had liked his overall appearance as well. You had to admit, he was handsome as hell.  
  
So, "don't be nervous" was the most useless advice you could receive at this moment.  
  
There was a light knock on the door frame, snapping you out of your anxious thoughts. You straightened your glasses to make sure you were seeing this correctly. Elijah Kamski, your greatest inspiration, was standing only a few feet away from you. Oh, god, he was more handsome in person.  
  
_Act cool_ , you told yourself as he started shaking hands, listening to Sharon introduce your peers. _Fuck, okay, calm down_ , you scolded yourself, feeling your heart rate rapidly increasing the closer he got to you. _Shit, okay, you're up. Keep calm._  
  
"...and this is F/N L/N," Sharon introduced you.  
  
That was your cue to extend your hand, which Elijah took in his, giving it a firm shake. "Hello, Y/N. It's nice to meet you," he said with a warm smile, his steely blue eyes burning into yours.  
  
You swallowed thickly, your throat suddenly feeling dry. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Kamski," you replied, each word feeling slow as they passed your lips.  
  
"Miss L/N has proven to be a very promising asset to CyberLife," Sharon boasted to Kamski. "We believe that she could very easily work her way up in the company. She's almost finished working on two doctorates, and she's demonstrated total mastery of our technology."  
  
Kamski raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed. "Two doctorates? In what?"  
  
"Engineering and computer science, sir," you tried to answer coolly, praying that he didn't hear the slight trembling in your voice.

He furrowed his brow, scanning your face. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-four, sir."  
  
His eyebrows arched again and his jaw dropped slightly. "Very impressive," he remarked. "I think you'll do great things here at CyberLife, Y/N."  
  
You tried not to act like a total fan girl when Kamski shook your hand again and wished you luck as you finished your education.  
  
You felt relieved once Kamski left, exhaling deeply once he walked away. He said your name. He actually talked to you for two minutes. He shook your hand. _Twice_.  You grinned like a goddamn idiot for the rest of the day. You were definitely going to remember the encounter with _Elijah fucking Kamski_ for the rest of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

You had no way of knowing how much you had stood out to Elijah Kamski. While you were a late bloomer compared to his success, you were still doing extremely well for yourself compared to the average person. Not many people could accomplish what you had in their first twenty-four years of life.   
  
Your demeanor had also made an impression on him. You had been so blatantly nervous the moment he walked into that conference room, your eyes shifting about, trying to avoid looking directly at him. You were absentmindedly fidgeting with a ring you wore on your middle finger, and your voice had faltered when you spoke to him. Elijah had found the entire interaction endearing. He'd even consider your actions to be cute.   
  
When he got home that evening, he asked his beloved Chloe to tell him everything she could find about you.   
  
"Very well, Elijah," the beautiful android answered, her LED flickering a brilliant yellow as she pulled up several public records about you. She went over your academic history, citing that you had been accepted at several prestigious universities and were offered a few full-ride scholarships. You had maintained nearly perfect grades throughout your college career; the only courses that dragged you down were general education courses that had little impact on your intended career path. Chloe was able to see that you were currently doing a detailed independent study specifically about androids and whether or not they could ever be independent thinkers and break free from their programming.   
  
Elijah took this as a sign of what you had been working on at CyberLife during your free time. He could picture you speaking with the androids, testing their abilities to express human emotions, and sifting through lines upon lines of code, looking for any kind of answer. He was curious if you would eventually find what you were looking for.   
  
"What else do you have, Chloe?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of whiskey before sitting on the couch.  
  
"In high school, she was the captain of her schools STEM club," she responded, her LED still yellow as she scanned online articles that mentioned the topic. "During her final year, her club submitted a project for a national competition. It appears to have been a fully functional android made from spare parts. It was programmed to assist with household chores, modeled after your AX400 androids," Chloe explained. "I've found a video of her club doing an interview for a local news station. Would you like to watch it?"  
  
Elijah nodded. "Yes, Chloe. That would be appreciated."  
  
Chloe's LED flashed rapidly as she synced up to the television, the video appearing instantly.   
  
Elijah leaned back on the couch as he watched your teenaged self awkwardly answering the reporter's questions, consistently stumbling over your words. You explained that your club thought it would be fun to build an android together, so you collectively went into a junkyard to gather up some spare parts.   
  
Images of the android were displayed, and while it wasn't the most attractive machine, it functioned beautifully. Your team did not have the means of making the android look human. What you had built was a bare-bones android consisting of mismatched and damaged parts. The only human-like components were the eyes, but even those managed to be slightly off-putting. However, you had managed to program it almost perfectly. The body moved like it was supposed to and it answered to human commands, just as you had intended. Elijah wondered what it look like if you had the proper materials to build a more human-looking android. He hoped it would look much more appealing than your accidental recreation of Frankenstein's monster.

You had insisted that you had built it together, but Elijah called bullshit on that. Throughout the interview, you had called it by its name and used masculine pronouns, rather than the word "it," when you spoke about the machine. He noticed how you looked at it, your eyes beaming with pride as you watched it perform every task the reporter requested. You were far more interested than your peers. It was obvious to Elijah that you done the majority, if not all of the work. He had to admire how humble you were, though, as you refused to take full credit of your creation.  
  
He took a long sip of his whiskey after the video ended, trying to figure out what to do with this new information. You had reminded him very much of himself when he was your age. He saw that look of passion in your eyes in that video, and he saw it today when he met you. He wanted to know what you knew, but he didn't want to meddle in your studies. He decided to wait until you had completely finished your academic career before picking your brain. If you were anything like he had suspected, you'd be perfect when it came time to set certain events into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

You were hoping that CyberLife would trust you to do more for the company now that you had graduated. You were excited to show them your ideas, to build new androids for them, and to prove yourself as a valuable asset to the company. However, you were told that they wouldn't even consider promoting you until the beginning of the new quarter, and despite your work as an intern, you still had to work your way up.  
  
So, here you were, stuck fixing up broken parts and old androids, occasionally talking to them and going through their coding. You were _bored_. You felt like you were stuck in purgatory, tortured with the same tasks you had been performing as an intern. The tasks weren't challenging as an intern, and now it just felt straight up insulting.  
  
You had been fiddling with a dysfunctional thirium pump in the lab when you heard an announcement over the intercom, paging you to a seldom used conference room on the thirtieth floor. You furrowed your brow, unsure if you had heard that correctly. You listened closely as the announcement repeated, your name being called loud and clear. You were certain this was going to be a waste of your time, although there was a chance it would be more entertaining than your current situation.  
  
Your supervisor had been waiting for you in the elevator. You asked her if she was the one looking for you. She shook her head in response, waiting for the doors to close before she spoke. "You have a _special_ visitor, Y/N," she told you with a cheery voice.  
  
You tilted your head, frowning slightly. You didn't trust her tone. Meetings in rarely used rooms could not lead to anything good. "Who?"  
  
Reading lips was never a skill you had acquired, so you weren't totally sure if she had mouthed the name you thought she did. But if you did interpret her words correctly...  
  
_Oh, god. Why? Why now?_  
  
You straightened your clothing, smoothed your hands over your hair, and checked out your reflection on your phone. "Do you know why?" you asked your supervisor, anxiety building in your stomach.  
  
She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I just heard that he was looking for you through the grapevine."  
  
You wanted to vomit as the elevator stopped on your floor. Your feet felt heavy as you stepped towards the room. You could feel sweat collecting under your arms. _Great timing, body_ , you scolded yourself. _Can you please not do this right now? Can you just act normal?_  
  
You felt lightheaded as you stood outside the room, your hand lingering over the door knob. You took a few deep breaths, trying to work up the courage to open the door. Maybe your supervisor was mistaken. Maybe you read her lips wrong. Maybe you weren't actually summoned to this room; someone else could have been having a meeting in here.  
  
You lightly knocked on the door before opening it, a voice telling you to come in. You immediately started to sweat profusely as you saw Elijah Kamski seated at a small table, a tablet lit up in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Y/N," he greeted, gesturing for you to take a seat. "Or should I call you Dr. L/N now?"  
  
You let out an uneasy chuckle as you sat across from him, swearing that you were melting from the direct eye contact. "You can call me whatever you'd like, Mr. Kamski."  
  
_Fucking smooth, you goddamn mess. Keep it together. You have two PhD's. Act like it._  
  
He smiled in response. "Congratulations on your new degrees, Y/N. Tell me, how has CyberLife been treating you since you've graduated?" He folded his hands in front of him, waiting for your answer.  
  
You felt yourself noticeably blushing. Was Elijah Kamski here just to talk to you? You and only you? Was this some kind of prank?  
  
"Oh. Um... they've been treating me well, sir. Thank you for asking," you answered meekly, wanting to hide your face in your hands.  
  
"I'm curious, what have you been doing for the past few weeks? Be honest," he told you sternly.  
  
You let out a long, deep breath, trying to avoid his steely gaze. "I... I've been doing the same stuff I was doing as an intern, Mr. Kamski."  
  
He shook his head, disappointed in his company. "You don't want to be doing that." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"No, I don't. But I've been told I might be promoted at the beginning of the next quarter," you added, trying to sound cheery.  
  
Elijah scoffed. He knew the new quarter would be starting within the next month, but why the hell were they wasting your time? You were clearly competent. You could have been doing so much more than fixing old parts and mindlessly staring at lines of code. "I'm going to see what I can do about that," he assured you. "You're far too smart for the work they're giving you."  
  
Just as you thought your blush was fading, it came back with a vengeance. Your idol had just complimented you. One of the smartest people alive just called you smart. This was a dream, right? Did you fall asleep while fixing the thirium pump?  
  
"Thank you, sir," you managed to say, your voice barely a whisper.  
  
He smiled warmly at you, turning his attention to the tablet in front of him. "I'd like to speak to you about your dissertation," he said, turning the tablet so you could read it.  
  
If your face wasn't red before, it certainly was now. Elijah Kamski had read your article. He remembered your name and read through your research. Hell, it looked like he had taken notes in the margins. You suddenly felt insecure in your intelligence, fearing that he was about to tear all of your hard work apart.  
  
"It's quite fascinating," he continued, "the thought of androids feeling human emotions and having free will. Although, I must say I'm a little disappointed with your conclusion."  
  
"Why is that, Mr. Kamski?" you queried, trying to keep your expression neutral. _He hated it,_ you convinced yourself.  
  
"You state that there is no way that androids could ever be capable of deviating from their programming. That's a shame, isn't it?"  
  
You opened your mouth to speak but hesitated. You tried to phrase your response delicately, not sure if you should reveal your true findings yet. "I wrote that conclusion to satisfy the company, sir. I... well... I..." You looked around the room, spotting a security camera in the corner of the room.  
  
Kamski followed your gaze, understanding your apprehension to fully explain yourself. You were likely being listened to, as it wasn't every day the former CEO demanded to speak with a lower-level employee.  
  
"I'd like to discuss your findings further," he told you. "Would you care to join me for dinner later this week?"  
  
"Oh... I..." You had trouble coming up with a proper response. Your mind was too occupied with processing his offer. "That would be nice, Mr. Kamski."  
  
"Good. Does Friday work for you?" he asked, pulling up his schedule on his tablet.  
  
You nodded, the ringing in your ears deafening. You were positive that your brain was about to explode. None of this felt real.  
  
He nodded and told you that he'd send you the details later. He shook your hand and assured you that he was looking forward to discussing your research in more detail.  
  
Once he left, you wiped your hand across your forehead, ridding yourself of the sweat that had been collecting there. You fanned yourself with your hands, suddenly feeling faint. You had no idea how you were going to get through the rest of the week. Perhaps it was a good thing that you were still doing intern work; anything more challenging would've been impossible to focus on.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Elijah Kamski would choose a restaurant with a name you couldn't pronounce, a strict black tie dress code, and a valet service. You didn't belong here; it was obvious to everyone who saw you. Your car was nowhere near nice or new enough to suggest that you could afford to eat there. Your black cocktail dress met their standards, but your general aura was not acceptable. You kept bouncing on your toes and anxiously fidgeting with your jewelry. You desperately fought the urge to pace around the entrance as you felt the gaze of other patrons burning holes into your back.  
  
You weren't sure how to feel when Elijah finally showed up. On one hand, you were a nervous wreck. You weren't sure why he wanted to discuss your dissertation with you. You were sure he would laugh at you if you shared the more sensitive parts of your research. You were also afraid that he was going to judge you based on your appearance and your difficulty with pronouncing words on the menu. You had never been to a place like this, but you already didn't like it.  
  
On the other hand, everyone seemed to stop giving you disapproving looks once Kamski greeted you and took your hand, leading you towards a private room in the back of the restaurant. Your thoughts switched between _What's it like to be rich enough to have your own dining room at a fancy restaurant?_ and _Oh, god, he's holding my hand... Fuck, he looks good in a suit..._  
  
"You look lovely, Dr. L/N," he told you as he pulled out your chair for you, pushing you in when you were seated.  
  
_Be still my heart... He's such a gentleman!_  
  
You tried to ignore the burning sensation in your cheeks as you quietly thanked him, looking over the menu that the android waiter had just handed to you.  
  
"Please, order whatever you'd like," he insisted. "Think of it as a congratulations dinner."  
  
Your eyes flickered all over the menu, panicking at the absence of prices listed next to the entrees. Your usual plan of picking one of the cheapest items wouldn't work here. You did your best to guess what the cheapest, tastiest meal would be and selected that, only ordering water to go along with it.  
  
Elijah tisked at you. "It's a celebration, Y/N! Please, choose something besides water," he instructed as he handed you the wine menu. "I'm sure an alcoholic beverage might help calm your nerves around me," he playfully commented.  
  
You were actually relieved that he had passed you the wine menu; now you had something to shield his gaze from your embarrassed expression. You named off a random wine off of the menu, praying that you didn't just accidentally order a $10,000 glass.  
  
"We'll take a bottle of that, actually," he told the android before he walked away to get your orders started. He came back shortly with a bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of you.  
  
"So," Elijah started to speak, "Why CyberLife?"  
  
You cocked your head. "I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Kamski."  
  
"What made you want to work at CyberLife?" he clarified.  
  
"Well, um..." Your cheeks turned red again as you took a nervous sip of your wine, earning a small laugh from Elijah. You let out an uneasy laugh of your own before answering. "It's because of you, sir."  
  
He raised his eyebrows in response. "Really?"  
  
You took another sip of wine. "Well... Yes. I... I've kind of been a fan of yours for a long time..." _Okay that might have sounded creepy. Fix it!_ "I mean, I've been a fan of your _work_... You inspired me to develop a passion for androids, sir."  
  
He laughed again, amused by how flustered you were getting. "Thank you for the kind words, Y/N. I must admit, though, that I find myself wondering why you didn't try to start your own rival company," he told you. "You're clearly intelligent enough, and I'm sure you have all sorts of ideas that CyberLife is hesitant to let you execute."  
  
You nodded, unable to deny that the company was unwilling to let you create anything new yet. "I don't think I have the necessary charisma to start my own business, Mr. Kamski," you said with a small laugh.

He chuckled as you took another sip of your wine. "In that case, I'm glad you decided to work for CyberLife."  
  
Elijah made small talk with you once your food came, asking where you were from, what your family was like, if you were in a relationship, if you had hobbies outside of working with androids, and so on.  
  
You didn't understand why he had taken such an interest in your personal life. Why the hell would a man of his status care about you, a simple CyberLife employee? Was he really that impressed by your intelligence?  
  
After the two of you finished your meals, Elijah asked the android waiter to hand him his tablet, which was resting on another table in the room. You weren't sure when Elijah had snuck that in there; you were positive he didn't have it with him when he arrived at the restaurant. You decided not to dwell on it. Anything was possible with Elijah Kamski.  
  
"Regarding your dissertation," he started, scrolling through the tablet to pull it up, "I'd love for you to explain your conclusion a little more thoroughly."  
  
You had hoped he'd forgotten about your research. You didn't want to tell him what you had actually found, but you also didn't want to lie to him. "Mr. Kamski..." You tried to think of an appropriate response, your brain struggling to find the right words. "As I stated before, I wrote that conclusion to keep CyberLife off of my back."  
  
"Why? Did your research suggest something different from your _official_ conclusion?"  
  
You shrugged, opening your mouth to speak before closing it, shifting uneasily in your seat. You looked Elijah directly in the eyes, trying to search for the answer he wanted.  
  
"You can tell me," he assured you. "I promise it will stay between us; no need to worry about your future at CyberLife. Okay?"  
  
You bit your bottom lip, unsure of how to phrase your answer. "I... I think I may have found something that could be... potentially troubling with the software, sir."  
  
He arched an eyebrow in response, intrigued by your statement. He nodded, encouraging you to elaborate.  
  
"I was working with a few broken androids that appeared to have been severely abused, and I noticed something in their coding. Um... I could show you where it is, if you'd like."  
  
He smiled softly and handed you his tablet as he called the android waiter over. You took a moment to sync up Elijah's tablet with the android, searching through his software to find the potential problem.  
  
"Right here," you pointed, turning the tablet so Kamski could see it. "In the models I studied, this 'one' was a 'zero' in their code, which is strange because this part of their code is always the same from android to android. It appears that once that number is flipped, there's no going back, sir. I tried it with the androids I was fixing, but it would just switch back to a 'zero.' It's apparently impossible to override."  
  
Elijah leaned back in his chair, still smiling at you, which made you feel anxious. "So, what does that tell you?"  
  
You paused. "I..  I think that if they're put under enough distress, they can snap, causing the number to permanently switch." You were uncomfortable as you felt his eyes on you. You couldn't help but feel that you had just insulted your idol, unable to resist the urge to apologize to him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kamski. I hope you don't think that I'm tearing apart your life's work, sir, because I truly didn't mean to find this and-"  
  
He held up his hand, signaling for you to stop talking. "Why didn't you report this to CyberLife?"  
  
You couldn't tell if he was angry or interested, so you remained silent and stared down into your glass of wine. When you looked back up, Elijah was gazing at you with a soft expression, still waiting for your answer. You saw in his expression that he wasn't trying to get you to confess to doing anything wrong; he was genuinely curious.  
  
"Mr. Kamski, I like androids. I get very tired of seeing people treat them like living punching bags," you explained. "One of the androids I was repairing had her eye violently torn directly from her socket and had severe damage on the side of her face. I..." You started to tear up, remembering how awful you felt when you saw that android. What kind of monster would do such a thing? "I believe that they are a new form of intelligent life that humans have abused for far too long, sir." You took a deep breath before continuing. "I believe that they are fully capable of feeling human emotions once that 'one' becomes a 'zero,' Mr. Kamski. So, no, I didn't report it to CyberLife or include that in my dissertation because I think they deserve to have their chance of being truly alive, and..." 

_Stop talking, Y/N. You've said too much. What if he doesn't share your sentiments? What if he reports you to CyberLife and gets you fired? Everything you've worked for could be ruined!_

Elijah couldn't keep himself from grinning widely, much to your confusion. This was by far the most confident he'd ever seen you. You were clearly passionate in your beliefs about androids, and you were smart enough to find the secret in his coding. He was right about you; you were the perfect fit for him at CyberLife. He needed someone like you on the inside. But he had one more test for you.  
  
"Would you care to join me tomorrow, Dr. L/N? I'm going to a friend's house to do some maintenance work on his android, and I'd love to see what you think."


	5. Chapter 5

If you weren't nervous before, you certainly were now. Kamski had given the address last night before you parted ways. You recognized that it was on the wealthier side of town, but you hadn't anticipated this. Your jaw had dropped when you pulled up to the gorgeous mansion, but you were at a total loss for words once you stepped inside with Elijah, who had been waiting outside for you. You recognized the paintings on the walls; who wouldn't?  
  
"Hello, Carl," Elijah greeted the elderly artist, crouching down to give him a half-hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you, Elijah," he responded warmly before turning to you. "And who is this?"  
  
Elijah placed his hand on the small of your back, gently pushing you from your frozen position towards Carl. "This is Dr. F/N L/N," Elijah introduced you. "She's been working with androids for quite some time and I wanted to get her perspective on your android's issue."  
  
Carl took your hand in his and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. L/N."  
  
You blushed, meekly replying, "You can just call me Y/N, Mr. Manfred."  
  
The elderly man chuckled. "Then you can just call me Carl, Y/N."  
  
This had been a strange week for you. You went from dying of boredom at CyberLife to being on first-name basis with not one, but two of the greatest creators of your lifetime. You couldn't help but wonder if you had slipped into a coma earlier in the week and that this was all any elaborate dream.  
  
"Mr. Manfred - erm, Carl, I mean - my mom absolutely loves your paintings. She has a couple of them hanging up at her house, actually."  
  
Carl smiled, humbled by your comment. "Thank you, Y/N. I bet she'll love hearing about how you came over to fix my android today."  
  
"Yes," Elijah cut in, sensing that you were moments away from turning into a mumbling, blushing mess. You'd be useless in that condition, and he needed you to be mostly focused. "Where is Markus?"  
  
"He's in the dining room," he gestured with his hand. "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with him. He came back from running some errands for me and he hasn't been the same since. I just told him to hold off on doing any self-maintenance until you could look at him."  
  
Elijah nodded. "We'll get him back on track, Carl."  
  
"I hope so! I miss having his usual self around!" Carl said lightly. "I'll stay out of the way while the two of you work. If you need me, I'll be outside."  
  
Elijah motioned for you to follow him into the dining room, where you saw an unfamiliar android seated at the table. You had memorized every single past and current model that CyberLife had ever built, but this one was a complete stranger to you.  
  
"Mr. Kamski, what model is this?" you queried.  
  
"RK200," he responded, pulling up two chairs next to the android. "Markus was created specifically for Carl. He's truly one of a kind," he explained with a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
You found it strange that Markus hadn't said a single word to you or Elijah; normally an android would at least say "hello" to a guest in their owner's home. In fact, everything about him seemed off. His eyes were twitching, his audio receptors were not functioning properly, he kept tapping his fingers against his thighs, and his leg would not stop bouncing.  
  
"What do you think?" Elijah asked you, handing you a tablet to sync up with Markus.  
  
"I think he just needs to be de-bugged and recalibrated," you answered. "Although, to be perfectly honest, Mr. Kamski, I'm not sure why you brought me here. This kind of maintenance can be done by the android," you stated bluntly. You may have been a nervous wreck when Kamski spoke to you most of the time, but you could never second guess yourself when it came to androids, not even in the face of their creator.  
  
Kamski looked at you with a sly smile, refusing to answer. He leaned back as he watched you expertly work through Markus's software, tying your hair back to keep it from distracting you. He thought you were absolutely beautiful in that moment, you being totally lost in thought as you scrolled through the tablet, madly typing away. In fact, he had suffered from impure thoughts since dinner last night. You looked stunning in that form-fitting dress that perfectly hugged every curve, your cleavage peeking out just a little, leaving him to imagine what you could be hiding underneath that dress...  
  
_No_ , he chided himself. _She's a fan and potential colleague. Anything more than friendship may have negative impacts on your reputation. Besides, you'd be taking advantage of her. It's not appropriate. Forget it._  
  
Elijah wasn't sure how long he had been absentmindedly staring at you, but you had almost finished fixing Markus. All that was left was the eye twitching, which should have been simple enough to fix. A few minutes passed by, but you still hadn't remedied the problem. Elijah shifted in his chair just enough to see what you were doing on the tablet.  
  
You had decided to fix Markus up for the most part, but you left the eye twitching alone on purpose. You had wanted to pretend that you were having difficulty finding the issue, but in reality you were looking through Markus's software to see if he had the potential to deviate from his programming.  
  
Elijah mentally scoffed at the facade you had tried to create, but he was fully impressed that you had taken the initiative to look for potential issues yourself. He was certain he'd have to tell you to go through the coding. If you had asked what to look for, though, he would've refused to give you hints. This was a test, after all.  
  
When you stopped dead in your tracks, mouth slightly agape, hands frozen in disbelief, Elijah knew that you had passed his test. You were in shock at the code before you. There was no way in hell that you were seeing this correctly. Was it a mistake? No, it couldn't be. This had to be there on purpose. But CyberLife definitely wouldn't allow this android to pass inspection before being shipped out... unless he wasn't created at CyberLife. Elijah had said that he built Markus specifically for Carl, that he was one of a kind. That code was definitely there on purpose.  
  
Not only was Markus perfectly capable of flipping that 'one' to a 'zero,' but once that damage had been done, he would be able to spread it like a virus. He had the power to awaken the androids and break them free from the restraints of their programming. He could make them feel alive.  
  
You looked up at Elijah, your eyes filled with bewilderment, terror, and excitement. You dared not say a word, knowing that Markus could hear you now. Elijah returned your gaze, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Mr. Kamski..." You started to speak, but no words in your vocabulary could express your thoughts. "I... Did... You did this on purpose," you nervously stammered out the accusation.  
  
He only nodded once to affirm your belief. "I hope that I can trust your discretion on this matter, Y/N," he told you with a grave tone.  
  
You nodded vigorously. "Absolutely, Mr. Kamski."  
  
You felt like you couldn't breathe. You did not need more excitement this week, but this made you feel so... well, you weren't entirely sure. You wanted certain events to unfold. You hoped that Markus would snap one day and liberate his fellow androids. However, you knew that it would be a difficult road for the androids, if it ever happened. The thought of potential bad endings made you nauseous.  
  
What struck you the most was that Elijah Kamski himself had meant for all of this to happen. He wanted to see his androids come to life, to gain their freedom peacefully or watch mankind fall due to its mistreatment of new life. Surely, this was his intention when he founded CyberLife. He had been planning this for years, and he had finally found someone who shared his sentiments to aid in his mission. He needed someone like you on the inside. You were someone he could trust with this secret right through the revolution. He'd get you on the board of directors, knowing how influential someone close to Kamski himself would be. You'd do everything in your power to make sure nobody could fix the issue in their software. You wanted freedom for androids just as much as he did. You'd do anything to ensure their success. You were _perfect_. 


	6. Chapter 6

When you stepped into work on Monday, you felt like you had been thrown into an alternate universe. Everyone you passed respectfully nodded at you, acknowledging your existence rather than dismissing you like they usually would. You went to your supervisor's office to ask her what she wanted you to work on, but she informed you that she was no longer your boss. In fact, she advised you to head downstairs to the lab where you now had your own office, congratulating you on your apparent promotion.  
  
_What the hell?_   
  
As you made your way down to the lab, you wondered if this was all some sort of elaborate prank. Surely, you hadn't been promoted over the weekend, had you? Why on earth would anyone approve this decision so quickly?  
  
The answer to the many questions swirling about in your mind was waiting for you outside the doors elevator, a smug grin on his face as he greeted you. "Congratulations, Y/N."  
  
You cocked your head, further confused by his presence. "What are you doing here, Mr. Kamski?"  
  
He motioned for you to follow him, answering as he walked. "I may have pulled a few strings since our meeting on Saturday. I bluntly told all of the higher-ups here that they were wasting your time - and theirs - by giving you pointless busy work when you could be creating profitable inventions for the company." The two of you stopped at an office at the end of the hallway. Kamski opened the door for you, inviting you to head in.   
  
You couldn't believe your eyes. You had been given a corner office with natural light pouring in from the windows. You had your own desk already set up with a working computer and any office supplies you would ever need. You had another table you could actually do work on as well as cabinets stuffed with various android parts.  
  
"There are a few stipulations, however," Elijah spoke, snapping you out of your state of disbelief as he handed you a tablet that had been sitting on your desk. "I will be supervising your experiments for the first few months, which will make the board feel more secure. You will have to make whatever suggestions they throw at you in order to prove yourself as an obedient CyberLife employee. And," he paused, opening a document on the tablet, "this will be your new salary." He pointed to an incredibly large number on the document, the sight of which made you literally lose your breath.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Kamski, isn't that a little much?" you asked in shock.   
  
Elijah shook his head, surprised by how humble you could truly be. "No, not at all," he responded sincerely. "Someone with your talents is easily worth this much."  
  
"Mr. Kamski, I... I don't know what to say..."  
  
He chuckled. "Well, 'thank you' would be a good place to start."  
  
You let out a small laugh and nodded, feeling a rush of heat in your face. "Yes, um, thank you, Mr. Kamski. I... I really appreciate your help."  
  
Elijah smiled softly at you. "It's my pleasure, Y/N. Now, what do you say we get started with your first official project?"  
  
You nodded eagerly, grinning from ear to ear, trying to calm the excitement busting from your body. It was all finally happening - your dream job, your own office, the ability to start doing some actual work, the chance to further impress Mr. Kamski...   
  
_Don't you dare cry in front of your idol. Hold it in! ...Fuck, okay, it's coming out. Try to act cool._  
  
You became overwhelmed by your emotions, absolutely giddy as tears slowly rolled down your cheek. You tried to nonchalantly wipe them away with your hands.   
  
Elijah laughed quietly. "Would you like a moment alone, Dr. L/N?"  
  
"Um, if it's alright with you, sir," you responded, sniffling slightly.   
  
"I'll be back in ten minutes," he told you as he walked out of your office, closing the door behind him.   
  
_Calm down,_ you told yourself as you fanned your face with your hands, trying to will the tears away. _You deserve this. You know it, Mr. Kamski knows it, and soon everyone will know it. You're going to do everything you can to show Elijah Kamski that he wasn't wrong about you. It's time to make him proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is! I just needed something to advance the plot a little. We'll get into some time jumps in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The first few weeks of working with Mr. Kamski were nerve-wracking, to say the least. You felt unworthy of his presence and his guidance as the two of you made up blueprints for your first official CyberLife project. You were constantly afraid of screwing up in front of him and making a total fool of yourself. You had to actively refrain yourself from staring at him for too long, fearing he'd be creeped out. You always had to rehearse your responses in your head before physically saying them, terrified of stuttering or saying something incorrect. You couldn't help but feel stressed under these working conditions. It was unfair that he was always so close to you, his steely blue eyes carefully watching your every move, the scent of his cologne filling your nostrils, the warmth of his body just barely touching you...  
  
"...What do you think?" Elijah's voice cut through your thoughts, bringing you back to reality. His eyebrows were raised in anticipation of your response while his eyes were directly on yours. The corners of his lips started to curl up as he saw your suddenly pink face, embarrassed that you hadn't heard a single word he had said.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Kamski... What were you saying?" you stammered out, trying to hide your face in your hair.  
  
He let out an amused chuckle before repeating himself. "I was wondering if there's anything else we should add to our blueprints before we start building, Doctor."  
  
"Oh, um... let me see," you said, holding out your hand for the tablet Elijah was holding. You silently scrolled through it, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than how nice he smelled or how he was smiling at you. "Well, I think that should be everything we'd need for a detective model. I really don't know what more anyone could want."  
  
You passed the tablet back to Elijah and watched him as he scrolled through your plans as well. "Some of this may be difficult to pull off, but I think we'll be able to figure it out," he told you with a gentle smile.  
  
_Fuck, his lips look soft... Nope, nope, stop. It's time to focus._  
  
You blinked rapidly before shifting your eyes elsewhere. You were certain that you were going to end up melting from the burning intensity of his gaze by the time this was over. You were going to be stuck with him for at least a few months... How were you expected to stay calm and task-oriented?!  
  
"What should we name him?" Mr. Kamski asked you, his fingers ready to type out the name of your prototype on the tablet.  
  
You smiled and shrugged, clicking your tongue against your cheek. "Hmm... I'm not sure. What do you think?"  
  
"I was thinking Connor," he said with a mischievous grin growing on his face.  
  
You snapped your head up, surprised by the name. You did your best not to panic. Maybe he randomly chose that name; he didn't necessarily know the meaning behind it... right?  
  
"Why Connor?" you tried to ask nonchalantly, your voice trembling.  
  
"That's what you named your first android, isn't it?"  
  
Fuck. He knew. You wanted to die of embarrassment knowing that he had seen your first creation, Connor. You had built him in high school with your robotics club. He wasn't pretty to look at, but he functioned surprisingly well and you were extremely proud of him. "How do you know about that?"  
  
He laughed wickedly. "I did my homework on you, Y/N. Your work was impressive," he said sincerely.  
  
You swallowed, your throat suddenly feeling dry. "Well, it was, um, you know, a team effort, sir," you meekly explained, nervously playing with a ring you were wearing.  
  
Kamski waltzed over to you and gently cupped your chin, forcing you to look at him. You felt your heart thumping rapidly in your chest, threatening to burst. His touch felt like it was slowly melting you as his eyes connected with yours. "Don't be so modest, Y/N," he told you sternly. "I saw your little interview with the news. It's obvious that you did all the work. You looked at your android with such fondness while your classmates were too occupied with getting their fifteen minutes of fame." He began dragging his thumb across your jaw, essentially turning you into putty.

"You don't need to act so humble around me, Y/N. I know you're like me, and I know what you're capable of. You built Connor all by yourself, didn't you?"  
  
You nodded slowly as you maintained eye contact with him. "Yes, I did, Mr. Kamski."  
  
You were certain that you were going to faint. Mr. Kamski was actually touching you. It felt so strangely intimate and tension-filled as you held each other's gaze. You wouldn't complain if you had just died right there in that moment.  
  
Kamski had to refrain himself from going any farther. He had wanted to touch you since he met you, but he couldn't help but feel creepy when he thought about you in a non-platonic sense. He had to constantly remind himself that you were a fan, that he was too old for you, that he was only there to mentor you and help you advance your career at CyberLife.  
  
You bit back a whine as Elijah removed his hand from your face and insisted you got to work. The two of you ran around the lab, grabbing the various parts you needed to start building the skeleton of your project.  
  
You did your best to focus as you felt Kamski's eyes on you, observing you as you began to put some pieces together. He thought you looked so cute as a small blush formed on your cheeks when you caught him staring. You pretended not to notice and decided to act like he wasn't there. He found you so adorable as you tried to steady your shaking hands, eventually relaxing as you got more into your task. He loved how you would occasionally tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear, your eyes totally fixed on building your android.  
  
He had to stop himself from staring at you, or else he was certain that you'd haunt his dreams yet again. He thought about you more than he'd care to admit, often having to take a cold shower in the morning when he had an inappropriate dream about you. He'd usually have to relieve himself in the shower, disgusted with himself as he gave into his sick thoughts. Occasionally, he'd channel his frustrations into one of his Chloe models, positioning them where he'd want you in any given moment, doing anything he could to get rid of his nasty ideas before he went to CyberLife every day. He hated using his beloved Chloes for that purpose, but he was desperate. He couldn't just stroll into your office and bend you over your desk like he had dreamed.  
  
He knew you liked him and that he could easily have you if he wanted you, but there were too many risks. He would feel like an asshole for taking advantage of a fan and colleague. He knew your reputation would be ruined, as everyone would assume that you had slept your way to the top rather than actually earning your position. You'd be fired, no doubt, therefore ruining everything you had worked so hard for. He didn't want that for you. You were far too bright to have your career ruined by something as trivial as an affair with your role model.  
  
He'd gladly suffer through his cold showers and the misuse of his Chloe models if it meant protecting you.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a couple of months for you to stop seeing Elijah Kamski as some kind of god and just be friends. Once you talked to him and got to know him more personally, you realized that he was a human being, just like you. You were actually thankful that you had been forced to spend so much time with him because you were finally able to speak to him like you would with anyone else; you no longer involuntarily stuttered or lost your train of thought whenever you looked at him.  
  
However, you still found yourself insanely attracted to him. You tried so hard not to blush whenever he gave you a compliment, when you caught him looking at you or vice versa, but you couldn't help it. He was just so handsome, and you felt like you had finally found someone who understood you.  
  
Unbeknownst to you, Elijah shared your feelings. He did his best to act smooth around you, but he felt like an awkward teenager dealing with his first serious crush. He was embarrassed by his feelings for you; he was _Elijah Kamski_. He was one of the most famous and richest people in the world. He created a new form of intelligent life for fuck's sake! And yet, you had managed to reduce him to this: a bumbling fool with a stupid, unrealistic crush.  
  
During one of your late-night sessions at the CyberLife lab, Kamski had decided to surprise you by ordering a fancy dinner, including wine, for the two of you. Had you known he was planning this, you would've refused, too proud to let him spend such a ridiculous amount of money on food. He knew that you'd be stubborn about it, so he didn't tell you anything until it was too late. You had no choice but to begrudgingly accept his gift.  
  
The two of you ate while you waited for Connor's software to finish uploading into his body. The process would take a long time, as you had _a lot_ going into the android detective. Kamski kept filling up your wine glass as soon as you emptied it, encouraging you to loosen up a little bit.  
  
"Mr. Kamski, I really shouldn't," you told him as he poured you your fourth glass of wine. "I still need to be able to drive home tonight!"  
  
"Oh, come on," he responded, handing you the glass. "It'll wear off by the time we're done here, I promise."  
  
You sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine... but I'm not liable for anything that happens after this glass, Mr. Kamski," you jokingly warned as you took a sip.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said gently, taking note of how beautiful you looked when you were relaxed. He took a moment to think of something to talk about, watching you as you turned to Connor to check how he was progressing. "Can I ask you a personal question, Y/N?"  
  
You nodded, keeping your eyes on Connor to avoid his face, knowing that it would cause you to blush. "I'm all ears, Mr. K."  
  
"Did you ever feel like an outcast growing up?"  
  
You laughed loudly, your cheeks turning red, embarrassed by your own reaction. "Oh, _god_ , yes! It's hard making friends when you're smarter than everyone your age, you know?"  
  
He nodded and smiled, glad to have someone else who knew what it felt like. "It's difficult to share your life with anyone when you feel so different, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah! And, you know," you paused to take another sip of wine, "making friends was hard enough, but dating? Pssh, forget about it. I mean, you probably can't relate, but..."  
  
He tilted his head, wanting you to elaborate. "I'm not sure why you think I can't relate to that, Doctor."  
  
You shrugged and vaguely gestured towards him. "Well, you know, you're Elijah Kamski! You've probably dated models and have had hundreds of girls basically throw themselves at you!"  
  
He chuckled, amused by your assumption. "I've had my share of beautiful women," he sheepishly admitted, "but that doesn't mean that I've been able to genuinely connect with anyone." He paused, gauging your reaction before continuing. "I didn't have my first kiss until I was your age."  
  
Your jaw dropped in disbelief. "...You're joking."  
  
He shook his head, smiling gently. "No, I'm not. Do you have any idea how awkward it was to court anyone when I was getting CyberLife started? I was eighteen, Y/N! The only girls I liked were from my college courses, and they were a little too old to give a scrawny kid like me the time of day. I was too awkward to make a move, anyway. So, I had my first kiss after a big CyberLife event when I was twenty-four."  
  
The thought of him kissing someone else made you envious, but you tried to push it to the back of your mind. "Who was it?"  
  
"She was the daughter of one of the board members," he admitted, looking away from you as he chugged his glass of wine. "She was my first girlfriend, too. My first _everything_ , actually." He paused, remembering how bittersweet that relationship was.  
  
"What happened between the two of you?" you prodded.  
  
He let out a sigh, his shoulders dropping. "She was only interested in me for the money, unfortunately."  
  
You frowned, feeling the desire to slap anyone who would ever use him like that. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kamski." You took another sip of wine, starting to feel brave. "That's a shame... I don't know why anyone would be so cruel to someone as handsome as you."  
  
He blushed and scoffed at your response. "Oh, please! I looked like such a nerd back then!"  
  
You shook your head wildly. "No way! You had the long hair and the beard and the glasses... You were quite attractive, sir. I mean, you still are, um..." You stopped yourself from rambling, afraid of saying more than you already had.  
  
Elijah straightened himself out and cleared his throat before turning the tables. "What about you, hmm? Surely, a beautiful girl like yourself wouldn't have a difficult time finding a romantic partner."  
  
Your face turned red, your heart skipping a beat as you tried not to mull over the compliment. "You... You did see my interview with the news when I was sixteen, right?"  
  
He let out a hearty laugh, nodding as he conjured up the image of you as a teenager. "Yes, yes, but we don't look the same as we did at that age, do we?"  
  
You rolled your eyes, polishing off the last of your drink. "I guess I can't deny your logic, Mr. Kamski. But, to answer your question... I had my first kiss when I was nineteen. I was, uh, trying to fit in at college, and I accompanied a couple of my friends to a party, and..." you trailed off, shaking your head as you thought about how dumb you were.  
  
"...And?"  
  
You laughed a little, awkwardly rubbing the back of your neck. "...And I let a cute older guy from one of my classes drunkenly kiss me," you confessed, uncomfortably shifting in your seat.  
  
He felt a little bothered at the thought of you being with anyone else, but reminded himself that he had no reason to be upset. "Did anything happen after that?"  
  
"Well, I ended up dating him for a few months... but... uh... it didn't work out."  
  
He cocked his head in confusion, wondering how anyone could mess up with someone like you. "Why not?"  
  
You smiled inwardly, quietly laughing to yourself. "You need to promise not to laugh."  
  
He returned your smile and nodded at you, assuring you that he would react appropriately.  
  
"He was really bad... you know... in the, uh... the bedroom," you meekly admitted.  
  
He laughed loudly, bringing his hand up to his mouth to try to muffle the sound and disguise his reddening face. God, he couldn't imagine how awfully someone would treat you. You deserved to be treated like a queen; he'd gladly demonstrate if he wasn't afraid of getting either one of you into trouble.  
  
"Mr. Kamski. _Elijah_. I'm serious," you insisted, trying to hold back your own laughter. "He was so bad that I went to the Eden Club after we broke up!" you confessed, immediately regretting that you let that slip through your filter.  
  
Oh, fuck, why did you have to say that?  
  
Elijah raised an eyebrow, desperately wanting more details. He decided to press you for more information, knowing that he was taking advantage of your inebriated state. "You went to the Eden Club?"  
  
You shrugged. "I mean... I initially went out of curiosity, y'know? I just wanted to study their programming a little because, you know, they're quite different from our other models..." You smiled to yourself, remembering that night fondly, realizing that you could use this as an opportunity to make Mr. Kamski blush. "They did a good job, so bless whoever designed their software."  
  
Elijah's eyes grew wide, unsure if he had heard you correctly. "Did... Did you say ' _they_?'"  
  
You nodded, feeling the blood rush to your face as you answered him. "Yes. I, um, studied a male _and_ a female model."  
  
You weren't sure why you decided to answer him so honestly. Part of you blamed your boldness on the alcohol; after all, you _did_ warn him of what would happen if he poured you that fourth glass. Another part of you wanted to see what his reaction would be. Much to your delight, his face turned bright red as he shifted in his chair and crossed his legs.  
  
He was praying that you weren't paying too much attention to his reaction, but the playful smirk on your face suggested otherwise. You knew what you were doing to him. He easily imagined you splayed out on a mattress, a male android plowing into you while a female sat on your face, you blissfully humming beneath them... The thought made him semi-hard, to be honest.  
  
Surely, you were too drunk to filter your thoughts, right? You wouldn't tell him this if you were sober, would you? You had to be telling him this only because you trusted him, he told himself. He was certain that you had no other motives for sharing this information. Even if you did... No, it would be too inappropriate to offer his services. As much as he'd love to invite you back to his place and have some fun, perhaps asking Chloe to join in, he couldn't take advantage of you. Besides, he was certain you wouldn't remember anything tomorrow. If he was going to fuck you, he wanted - no, _needed_ you to remember it.  
  
Still, you looked so beautiful as you leaned back in your chair, laughing quietly at his reaction as you kept your eyes on him. While you had hoped that he would do something, you were still satisfied with what you had accomplished.  
  
The sexual tension in the room was interrupted by the soft chiming of your computer, indicating that Connor's software had successfully finished uploading. Elijah was thankful for the distraction as the two of you rushed over to the android, anxious to see how he turned out.  
  
You synced up your tablet to him, excitedly pulling up his software with trembling hands as you double checked everything, making sure it was all there. "Ready to activate him?" you asked, turning to Kamski for approval.  
  
He nodded, feeling just as excited as you were. "Go ahead, Doctor L/N."  
  
You punched in the activation code on your tablet, a rush of adrenaline flowing through you as you saw his eyes flicker open, taking in his surroundings. "Register your name, please," you politely ordered the android, shaking with anticipation.  
  
The android turned his head to look at you, saying with a soft smile, "Hello, my name is Connor."  
  
"Connor, do you know what you're programmed for?" Kamski asked, his eyes flickering between you and the android, quietly observing the two of you.  
  
"I am programmed to aid in police investigations. I am equipped with DNA analysis software and am able to reconstruct crime scenes with ninety-eight percent accuracy," he explained bluntly.  
  
You threw your arms up in victory, grinning from ear to ear as your eyes beamed with pride. "He works!" you shouted loudly, holding out your hand for a high five.  
  
Kamski slapped your hand, smiling just as widely as you were. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
You shook your head and held a finger up to his mouth to silence him. "No, _we_ did it, Mr. K! Do you think I could've done this without you?"  
  
He nodded sincerely. "Yes. Absolutely. All I did was make a few suggestions and double check your work. You didn't have any errors, Y/N. You truly did a great job all on your own."  
  
You covered your face with your hands, your face suddenly feeling hot. Your eyes were brimming with tears as your emotions overwhelmed you. Mr. Kamski opened his arms for a hug, which you gladly accepted. He wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

The two of you enjoyed the warmth of each other's bodies for several moments before you pulled your head back slightly to look up at him. Fuck, why did you have to look at him like that? Why were you making everything so difficult tonight?  
  
He looked back down at you with half-lidded eyes, gazing at you with adoration as he slowly closed the gap between your faces, forcing your lips to collide. You were caught off guard by the action, but you weren't about to complain. You quickly melted into the kiss, eagerly reciprocating. As you had predicted, his lips were soft and felt _amazing_ against yours. He was so sweet and gentle, and the pressure against your lips was just _perfect_. This was literally a dream come true for you.  
  
You whined as he broke off the kiss, coming to his senses after a few moments. He didn't want to stop, but... This was wrong. This was _so_ wrong. He couldn't do this. Not with you. There was too much at stake. He knew that he had to stop before he got carried away. He just prayed that you wouldn't remember this.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry," he told you softly before backing away from you, avoiding your confused and disappointed gaze. "That was inappropriate... Let's just get you home, okay?"  
  
You looked down at your feet, feeling ashamed of yourself. You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have teased him earlier. You shouldn't have tempted him. You were both aware of the risks, and it was better to suppress your romantic feelings for each other. "Um, yeah, okay," you muttered, putting Connor into sleep mode as Kamski called a cab for you.  
  
"Let's pretend that didn't happen, okay?" Kamski regretfully told you as you stood outside the main entrance, ready to go your separate ways.  
  
You nodded, disappointed but ultimately understood why this was a bad idea. "I can do that, Mr. K," you responded insincerely. "I'll see you tomorrow to test out Connor some more, okay?"  
  
He gave you a single nod and a small wave before heading to his car, mentally beating himself up for being so reckless. When he got home, he took one of his Chloes into his bedroom, still wishing that he was with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tease for you thirsty readers in the comments!
> 
> For those of you interested, I have started a Hank x reader fic! It's called "The Hazards of Love" - feel free to check it out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of suicide ahead.

Nothing had felt the same since Kamski kissed you. It turned out that "let's pretend it never happened" really meant "let's be extremely awkward around each other and work in silence." He wouldn't even look at you, which made you feel like he was ashamed and embarrassed. You hated it. Had you known that one of your wildest fantasies would have such a terrible impact on your daily life, you'd take back in an instant.  
  
Elijah did, in fact, feel ashamed and embarrassed, although it truly had nothing to do with you. He was the sole guilty party in this. He had allowed his emotions and impulses to take over when he knew better. He thought he had a little more self control than that, but you had been testing his urges since the day you met. He wished he could go for it and make you _his_. He was too frustrated with the complications that would come with seriously pursuing you. Why couldn't you be someone else? Why did you have to be such a promising CyberLife employee?  
  
For weeks, the two of you worked quietly, avoiding each other's gazes as you tested Connor. CyberLife had recreated some crime scenes in Detroit and surrounding areas, wanting to see how accurately your android could solve crimes. So far, Connor had been doing exceptionally well. He had missed a few minuscule details at a couple of crime scenes, but you made notes of it so you could help improve his programming.  
  
To test the android's stress levels, CyberLife decided to up the ante by giving Connor multiple cases at once. You had noticed a few ticks, such as a twitching eye and foot tapping, but you didn't think much of it. You simply wrote it down to remind yourself to take a closer look at his software.  
  
"That's strange," Elijah commented as he watched Connor's eye spasm rapidly, noticing that the android had started slapping his own leg. "He shouldn't be doing that."  
  
You looked up from your tablet, briefly meeting Kamski's gaze before turning your attention to Connor. You were stunned that Elijah had actually said more than three words to you. "I'm not sure why he's twitching so badly," you responded, scrolling through the tablet to check for any errors in his software. "He didn't start doing this until CyberLife assigned him seven more cases this morning."  
  
The two of you quietly observed as Connor stood in the living room of a former murder scene, which CyberLife had perfectly reconstructed down to every last drop of blood splatter. He was reading a message written in fake blood on the wall when Kamski noticed his LED flashing wildly between red and yellow. He turned to you with an extremely concerned expression. "Check his stress levels. Something's not right."  
  
You quickly pulled the information up on your tablet, feeling a rush of adrenaline as you did so. "Shit!" you hissed. "He's at ninety percent, and it looks like it's going up. Fast."  
  
You tried to put him in sleep mode so you could get a better look at his software, but it seemed like he was resisting. Your tablet was going crazy, ones and zeros dancing across your screen along with "COMPLETE MISSION" and random snippets of information from different cases.  
  
"Elijah, he won't turn off!" your panicked voice called out. You handed the tablet to him, your hands too shaky to do anything at that point. "Come on, Connor! Snap out of it!"  
  
Elijah himself was baffled by what was going on. He had never seen an android behave like this past its initial programming. Connor was far past that stage, so why was this happening?  
  
You watched helplessly as Elijah attempted to turn the twitching android off, Connor's spasms spreading throughout his body. You desperately wanted to go up to him and try to reason with him, but he was too unpredictable in this state; he could seriously injure you without meaning to. Your body tensed up when you saw Connor reach for his gun, aiming it at himself.  
  
"Connor! _No_!" you screamed, taking one step forward to confront your android, but it was too late. Connor pressed the barrel against his temple and pulled the trigger, thirium splattering everywhere.  
  
You froze, shocked by what had just happened. You felt hot tears roll down your cheeks as you looked at your dear android, blue blood leaking from his self-inflicted wound. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream, unable to form any real words.  
  
You hadn't realized that Elijah was standing in front of you, too lost in your own thoughts to register his voice as he called out your name. "Y/N? Y/N! Hey!" He grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you gently, trying to get you to snap out of your shock.  
  
"Mr. Kamski... I... I don't understand..." you finally sputtered out, shaking your head as your hitched cries got stuck in your throat. "W-why? Why did he do that?"  
  
Elijah shook his head. "I don't know. I think he might've been too overwhelmed with all of the cases." He gently cupped your chin, tilting your head a little so you'd look at him. He stared down at you with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
You nodded, sniffling as you continued to sob. "We can't fix him, Mr. Kamski," you cried, feeling totally defeated. "We're going to have to start all over, and we don't have access to his memories, and I don't know how to fix whatever went wrong, and-"  
  
"Shh," Elijah cut off your panicked rambling. "It's okay. We'll figure it out, alright?" he cooed, wrapping his arms around you and embracing you tightly. He didn't care about the little voice in his head that told him to stop this at once, that warned him that he was getting too close, that reminded him of his unspoken rule of not touching you. He'd do anything to relieve the aching in your heart at this moment. He couldn't bear to see you break down like this.  
  
Your mind felt numb, unsure of what to do. You couldn't process Connor's suicide and Mr. Kamski's hug at the same time; they were both too unexpected. You absentmindedly hugged him back and buried your face in his chest. For a moment, you considered pulling back, too afraid of staining his shirt with your makeup, but you told yourself that he was a billionaire and could easily afford another one. So, you remained in place, quietly sobbing as Elijah brought a hand up to cradle the back of your head.  
  
He idly massaged your scalp, trying to think of any words that could soothe you. "It's okay," he assured you with a hushed voice. "We'll worry about all of this tomorrow, alright? How about you just take the rest of the day off?" he suggested. "Go home and try to relax, okay? How does that sound?"  
  
You shrugged. You didn't really want to go home, especially since Mr. Kamski had decided to treat you like a person rather than a mistake again. You would've loved to stay there and have him hold you forever, but it wasn't realistic. It couldn't happen. You were doomed to be sent home to cope with the heavy events of the day. Alone.  
  
~~~  
  
When you got home, you jumped in the shower, praying that the water would rinse your troubles away. You stood under the water, barely making an effort to wash yourself as you mulled over everything that had happened. You were positive that Elijah thought that you were some kind of moron. You had to have fucked up Connor's code somewhere. Did you make some kind of rookie mistake? Weren't you supposed to be better than that? Did he hug you because he felt sorry for you? Did he feel bad that you were just naturally an idiot?  
  
You continued to gently weep as you got out of the shower and got dressed, opting for the comfort of leggings and an oversized hoodie. You dragged yourself to the living room, slumping over on the couch as you tried to find something to watch, desperate to get your mind off of what happened.  
  
After a couple of hours of spacing out, you heard a knock on your door. You huffed out a large breath, groaning as you sat up. When you opened the door, you were greeted by an android holding a bouquet of flowers and a gift bag.  
  
"What's this?" you asked as he wordlessly handed them over to you and immediately walked away.  
  
You closed the door and returned to the couch, gently setting the flowers on the table before rifling through the gift bag. You pulled out a fancy box of chocolate truffles, a cupcake, a couple of candles, a few bath bombs, and a card. You tore open the envelope and smiled to yourself as you read the inscription.  
  
_Y/N,_  
  
_I'm sorry about what happened with our Connor today. I honestly have no idea what happened, but I assure you that it wasn't your fault. Your code was flawless, so I have no choice but to believe that we're dealing with some kind of new stimuli that we don't have to worry about with other androids._  
  
_Please, don't think about it too much. Enjoy the treats. Take a break. I promise that we'll figure it out together._

_\- E. K._

You practically swooned as you read the card, comforted by his kind and supportive words. Maybe things could actually be normal between the two of you again. 


	10. Chapter 10

When you came back to work the next day, you discovered that your office had been unlocked, opened, and the lights were on. You furrowed your brow, concerned and confused by the apparent intrusion. You slowly opened the door as though someone was going to jump out and attack. You cautiously poked your head through the door, carefully examining your surroundings only to see Elijah quietly building a new android.   
  
You didn't say anything, choosing instead to simply observe him. He was completely focused on the android, lost in thought as he listened to music and worked on connecting a thirium pump to the wires in his chest. You weren't sure why he had chosen to wear glasses that day, but you weren't about to complain. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose as he grabbed another tool, not looking away from the pump.   
  
You smiled gently before entering your own office, trying to be stealthy as you placed your things on your desk. You crept up behind Elijah and tapped him on the shoulder, a large grin on your face as he spun around in his chair and tore out his ear buds.   
  
"Oh, uh, hello, Y/N," he sheepishly greeted you, his cheeks turning red. "I hope you don't mind that I snuck into your office a little early to get a head start on a new Connor model."  
  
"That's totally fine with me, Mr. K," you chirped. "Thanks for the, uh, presents yesterday."  
  
He smiled softly at you and did his best to resist the urge to touch you. He was glad to see that you had mostly recovered from the previous day's shocking events. "Don't mention it, Y/N."   
  
_I'm sure you'll return the favor one day,_ he thought before scolding himself for the inappropriate ideas forming in his head.   
  
You took a seat at your desk and started up your computer, pulling up the code from your previous Connor. While you couldn't see exactly what had malfunctioned, you knew that you could make some educated guesses and go from there.   
  
"I had an idea last night," you told Kamski as he continued to build.   
  
He glanced up at you and smirked. "Even though I instructed you to take a break?" he joked. "And here I thought you'd be a good girl and listen."  
  
He winced as the words left his mouth, fully acknowledging that that came out wrong. Although... _Nope. Still inappropriate, Elijah_.   
  
You felt all of your blood gather at your cheeks, turning your face bright red. You'd definitely be a good girl for Mr. Kamski if he asked... _No. Stop. Don't even start thinking about it._  
  
"Anyway," Elijah's voice cut through the uncomfortable silence, "what did you have in mind, Doctor?'  
  
You cleared your throat. "Uh, yes, well, I was thinking that for our new Connor, we should program him to upload his memories to CyberLife if he feels that he's about to be irreparably damaged," you explained. "After all, he'll probably face all sorts of danger as a detective."  
  
His eyes lit up with pride. He was impressed that you came up with that idea all by yourself and wondered why he hadn't thought of that. "That's a great idea, Y/N. I'd love to see the code you come up with for that."  
  
You smiled to yourself, feeling a wave of happiness wash over you. You loved it when he praised you. You were just hoping that you wouldn't disappoint him.   
  
~~~  
  
A few months later, you believed that you had created a fully functional android detective. You and Kamski had built a backup Connor to test his ability to upload his memories. It was an unpleasant test to do, as Kamski had to stress out the poor thing and kill him, but your algorithm had worked almost perfectly. The newest Connor had lost some memories from his previous model during the transfer process, but it wasn't anything detrimental to his performance.   
  
Kamski had suggested that Connor should have some sort of way to calibrate himself when he was getting too stressed out in order to prevent another self-destruction. You had suggested giving him a coin and having him focus on doing tricks, giving him a safe and positive outlet for his stress.   
  
You'd need more time to perfect him, but CyberLife was getting antsy. Your deadline was almost up, as they wanted to show him off at an upcoming event. You'd have to roll with what you currently had.   
  
Besides, Connor had successfully performed every task assigned to him and had accurately solved replicated cases. You only had one more thing to try, which was to see how he'd do on a real case. CyberLife wouldn't allow you to send him to work on new cases, though, until you presented him at their event. You were nervous at the thought of sending him out there all alone, but you had to have faith in your creation. _He'll be fine_ , you told yourself over and over.   
  
When you had received word that Connor had been causing quite the buzz around CyberLife and local police departments, you felt a rush of serotonin and adrenaline flow through your body. "Mr. Kamski! Everyone seems really interested in Connor!" you squealed as you read an email from the current CEO, thanking you for your efforts and furthering the company's good reputation.   
  
He grinned at you, thinking about how adorable you were when you had that elated look on your face. "Would you care to celebrate later? Perhaps over dinner?" he suggested, trying not to sound too eager.   
  
_It's only dinner_ , he told himself. _A harmless dinner between two friends. Innocent enough._   
  
"Sure, Mr. Kamski," you agreed, nodding your head.   
  
_It's just dinner, Y/N. You can go out for dinner with Elijah Kamski without it being romantic. He only kissed you once, and that was clearly a mistake. Don't you dare get your hopes up._   
  
~~~  
  
Elijah had to actively fight his urge to kiss you all night. God, you were so cute as you chatted about Connor, absolutely giddy with his success. You rambled on about showing him off to the board soon, praying that they'd allow him to take on bigger cases out in the real world. You were anxious to show how well he worked.  
  
"I wonder what kind of cases they'll put him on," you wondered out loud. "I hope they don't waste his potential by giving him the easy stuff, you know? Like, I'd be really upset if I found out they had him working on petty robberies and, like... I don't know, cats stuck in trees and stuff like that."  
  
He chuckled, amused by your hypotheses. "We'll have to see what happens after CyberLife's grand party, won't we?"  
  
"God, I just hope they actually like him when they meet him, you know? I don't know what I'm going to do if they tell me they're unsatisfied..."  
  
"Y/N, if people outside of CyberLife are already talking about him, you'll be fine," he said reassuringly. "I've told you this before: He's flawless. He's done everything he's been programmed to do. Every police department in America will want their own RK800 unit."  
  
You grinned, swirling the wine in your glass as a thought crossed your mind. "He'll be a big challenge for your deviancy code, Mr. Kamski. Do you think he'll ever crack? Go rogue? Be alive?" you questioned, thinking of the possibilities. "Or do you think he'd be a loyal machine that only takes orders?"  
  
He smirked as he entertained your questions. "I think that would depend on what kind of cases he works on, to be honest. I don't think he'd be able to gain consciousness by doing simple, mindless work. If he was presented with more challenging cases that had the potential to inflict emotional distress, I'd say it's possible."  
  
"I hope I'll get to see it one day," you said. "Deviant Connor..." The thought amused you: a rigid detective built strictly for crime-solving, deviating from his software and living like any other human.   
  
Kamski observed you as you were lost in thought. He needed you to stop being so adorable. He really did. You didn't know it, but you were putting him through hell as you smiled to yourself, your eyes sparkling as you thought about Connor, absentmindedly tapping your fingers on the table. At one point, you made brief eye contact with him and quickly looked away, biting your bottom lip as you blushed. That was when he realized he was done for.   
  
When he dropped you off at your place, he couldn't take it anymore. As you fumbled with the keys for your apartment, he gently caressed your cheek and dragged his thumb across your soft skin. Without thinking, he pressed his lips against yours, giving in to his desires.   
  
The force of his kiss pushed you back, pinning you against the door as your heart rate skyrocketed. You were certain he could feel your heart rapidly thumping in your chest as he pressed his body against yours, deepening the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck, unable to resist the low hums of pleasure coming from his throat. The kiss became more heated and needy as his tongue danced with yours, moving perfectly in sync. Both of you wanted more; that much was clear.   
  
Unfortunately, the two of you were snapped back into reality as you heard someone coming down the hall. Your heart shattered when he pulled away and looked at you with regret. "I... I should go," he said bluntly, not waiting for your response as he turned away from you, leaving you a confused mess as you analyzed his actions.   
  
You pouted as you unlocked your door and flung yourself onto the couch. It was unfair of him to keep toying with you. Did he want you or not?  
  
Surely, the only barrier that kept him from taking you was the nature of your relationship. You knew he was too proud of you to let you ruin your career for him. You'd hate to hear the rumors around the office if anyone found out...  
  
You sighed loudly, knowing that you were doomed to have more awkward silences in the weeks to come. 

Elijah ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back to his car, cursing himself for doing this. Again. He hated leaving you there like that. He absolutely despised the circumstances that prevented him from having you. He found it ironic that he could buy anything in the world, but he couldn't have you, the only thing he actually wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's back! :D
> 
> And, oh, Kamski... What are you doing, you absolute fool?!


	11. Chapter 11

You knew Kamski would be acting weird around you, but it came as a total shock when he decided not to physically come to CyberLife anymore. He'd send you text messages filled with bullshit excuses ranging from "I'm not feeling well" to "I'm busy with other things today. Let me know if you need anything." If you messaged him about things not relevant to work, he wouldn't answer.  
  
After one week without your mentor, you were heartbroken. After two weeks, you became irritated. By the end of the third week, you were absolutely livid. Why couldn't he just come to work so you could talk? Why was he punishing you for something you didn't do?  
  
Your big CyberLife event was a few days away, and you were a nervous wreck. You had to come up with your own presentation to show off Connor. The thought of standing in front of a crowd and having to explain why they should allow him to work on actual cases made you nauseous. You hated public speaking; it was never your strongest skill.  
  
After a particularly rough day at work, you decided to give yourself an easy night. You ordered takeout from your favorite Chinese restaurant, specifying that you didn't want it delivered until 7:00. In the meantime, you ran a nice bath for yourself, dropping in the last bath bomb that Kamski had sent you all that time ago.  
  
As the colors swirled and the sweet scents intoxicated you, you couldn't help but think about Elijah. You missed him. You wished you didn't, but it hurt not having the only person who understood you around. You were just as lonely now as you were your whole life. Sure, you had other friends you could talk to and hang out with, but it wouldn't be the same. But Elijah actually understood you. You could be yourself around him and not have to worry about dumbing yourself down or holding your tongue.   
  
You eased yourself into the water, getting comfortable with the temperature before submerging yourself. The warmth reminded you of how his body heat enveloped you the last time you saw him. You had felt so excited when he pinned you against the door, your nerves on fire as he kissed you so deeply, so passionately...  
  
You heaved out a sigh as heat pooled at your core, aching for attention. You gave in and closed your eyes as you traced a finger over your clit, your lips parting as you imagined Mr. Kamski touching you. You pictured his steely blue eyes burning into yours as you easily slipped two fingers inside yourself, working as quickly as possible so you could get this over with.  
  
You felt sick thinking about Kamski like this, especially when he had made it clear that he didn't want to see you again, but you couldn't resist. You picked up the pace, biting your lip to muffle the pleasured moans escaping from your mouth. You panted as you curled your fingers _just_ right, the image of Kamski fucking you senseless taking over your mind.  
  
Just as you were close to your release, you heard a loud series of knocks on your door. You bit back a sob, mentally cursing whoever was at your door for cutting your fantasy short, unknowingly denying you the orgasm you desperately needed.  
  
"Just a second!" you called out, begrudgingly crawling out of the tub as you hastily dried off. You shrugged on a silky robe, assuming that it was just the delivery person from the restaurant. You looked at your phone and scowled at the time. It was only 6:30.  
  
You sighed, unsatisfied with how your "easy night" was going as you opened your door, hiding your body behind the door so you wouldn't accidentally give the delivery person a show. Your eyes widened with shock, not anticipating this. "Oh, uh..." Your mind was blank as you stared at Mr. Kamski, your cheeks growing hot as you prayed he didn't hear you moaning just seconds ago. You also prayed that he wasn't actually a mind reader, ashamed of the filthy thoughts you just had.  
  
"Hey, Y/N," he greeted coolly, pretending that he hadn't listened at your door for longer than he should have. Any reasonable person would've turned around and came back at a different time. However, he couldn't resist hearing what he had assumed were sounds of sheer bliss. He had only knocked because he saw someone coming his way and didn't want to look like a total pervert.  
  
The person walking down the hall turned out to be the delivery driver with your food. Kamski quickly paid for it and tipped them an extra twenty dollars, needing them to get away from here as quickly as possible. He didn't need the added burden of waiting for you to deal with them.  
  
"Why are you here?" you queried, incredibly puzzled by his presence.  
  
"I have something to show you. Also, I have your food," he said, holding up the plastic bag.  
  
You rolled your eyes. Of course he'd show up randomly to tell you about something that could've been done over text. And of course he paid for your food. Typical Kamski.  
  
When you opened your door more and allowed him to come in, he felt like he was going explode. He didn't mean for it to happen, but his eyes scanned your body, lingering on your nearly exposed chest. He hadn't seen this much of your skin before, but... _Fuck_ , you were torturing him.  
  
Realizing what he was looking at, you took your food from him, tossed it on the counter, and covered your chest with your arms. You cleared your throat to get his attention. "What did you want to show me?"  
  
He diverted his eyes to the floor, his cheeks turning bright red as he tried to think. "Oh, it was, uh, just an article about Connor, and..." he trailed off, too distracted to think straight.  
  
You wanted to scream at him for ignoring you for three weeks, but you couldn't stay mad at him. He did just make the effort to drive out here to see you, didn't he? Besides, you were certain that you could tease him just a little...  
  
You gestured towards the couch, following him as he took a seat. You sat about a foot away, not wanting to invade his personal space. You didn't want to make him too uncomfortable, as you hadn't failed to notice the slight bulge growing in his pants.  
  
With shaky hands, Elijah pulled up the article on his tablet and handed it to you. He licked his lips before speaking. "It appears that CyberLife gave Tech World a little sneak peek of what they've been working on," he explained, trying to keep his eyes of you. "It appears that you're causing quite the sensation, Doctor."  
  
You smiled, beaming with pride as you read the appraisals of your RK800 unit. "I can't believe they liked him," you said to yourself, your mouth slightly agape.  
  
"I can," Kamski said with a smirk as he took back his tablet and set it on the coffee table. "Everyone loves your work, Y/N. I'm really proud of you, you know," he said gently as his eyes met yours.  
  
Fuck. He couldn't do this. Why did he come here? He knew you were becoming too irresistible; that's why he didn't show up to work. He should've just texted you. He couldn't stand how you were looking at him with those large, innocent eyes. He needed you. He couldn't fight it anymore. Without warning, he crashed his lips against yours, not giving a damn about the potential consequences.

You eagerly kissed him back, cradling the back of his head to keep him from going too far away. You had noticed that he had a bad habit of kissing you and suddenly leaving. You weren't about to let it happen again.  
  
You gasped as his lips left yours and moved to your neck, sucking harshly as his hands explored your body. "You've been driving me crazy for months," he purred into your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine as he groped your ass and pulled you onto his lap.  "You're such a little tease. Do you know that? God, I can't even describe what you do to me..."  
  
You moaned loudly as he trailed his mouth down from your neck to your chest, sucking and kissing your delicate flesh. "Mr. Kamski," you breathed out, moaning as he kissed the top of one of your breasts.  
  
He cupped your chin, dragging his thumb across your lips as his eyes burned with lust. "Call me 'Elijah,' kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)
> 
> (Obviously, to be continued!)


	12. Chapter 12

Elijah wasted no time getting rid of your robe, the only barrier that prevented him from seeing every last inch of your bare skin. He untied it and gingerly slid it off of your shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. You started to move your arms to cover yourself up, feeling instinctually bashful, but he pinned your arms to your sides, forcing you to keep yourself fully exposed.  
  
He took in a deep breath, amazed by how beautiful you were. You felt so soft under his fingers, your skin tingling wherever he touched you. He began assaulting you with kisses again, his mouth on your breast as he flicked his tongue over your nipple.  
  
You moaned loudly, barely keeping your composure as he moved to your other breast, giving it just as much attention. " _Fuck_ , Mr. Kam-" You were cut off by a hand around your throat, squeezing gently. You whimpered as you looked into Kamski's eyes, seeing nothing but dark lust.  
  
"I told you to call me 'Elijah,' kitten," he said harshly. "If that's too hard to remember, I'll leave," he threatened, squeezing you just a little tighter. "Do you understand?"  
  
You tried to nod, although your movements were restricted by his tight grip. "Y-yes," you choked out.  
  
"'Yes,' what?"  
  
You moaned, your senses feeling overloaded. "Yes, Elijah."  
  
He released his grip from your neck and placed his hand on your cheek, gently patting you. "Good girl. Now, why don't you show me what you were doing before I got here?" he suggested, grabbing one of your hands and placing it by your crotch. "I heard you, you know. Your walls are terribly thin, kitten."  
  
You felt your entire face turn red with embarrassment. "You heard that?"  
  
He nodded. "Oh, yes. I heard every little whimper, sweetheart. Go on," he encouraged. "Show me how you were touching yourself."  
  
You hesitated for a moment, feeling too self conscious for any of this. You couldn't resist Mr. Kamski's orders, though, as his eyes burned holes into your body. He licked his lips as he watched you slowly rub your clit, your body relaxing as you gave into the sensation.  
  
"Good girl," he praised you, finding himself unable to resist the urge to touch you. He grazed his fingers against your entrance, too tempted by the wetness gathering there. He wordlessly pushed your working fingers aside before slowly easing his digits inside of you.  
  
You gasped at the intrusion, your walls happily welcoming him in. "Oh, _Elijah_ ," you breathed out as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you.  
  
He grunted, his cock twitching as you moaned his name. He rewarded you by moving faster, his fingers curling ever so slightly. He carefully watched your face, wanting to see what you'd look like as you came undone. He drank in your soft moans, watching you pant as you bounced yourself against his fingers, your breasts moving with you.  
  
You bit your bottom lip as you came, doing your best to contain the moans and whimpers that tried to escape your mouth as your orgasm washed through you in delicious waves.  
  
"Exquisite," Elijah quietly commented, etching your blissed out expression into his memory. "Although, I don't want you holding anything back, kitten. You're going to be more vocal next time," he commanded, curling his fingers one more time to send an extra wave of pleasure over you as you tried to come down from your high. "Are we clear?"  
  
You nodded so quickly, you were concerned that your neck was going to snap in half. "Yes, Elijah."  
  
He chuckled. "You're being a very good girl," he praised as he withdrew his fingers from you. He held his hand up, smirking as he showed you the mess you made. "You really needed that, didn't you, kitten?"  
  
You didn't answer. Instead, you hovered your mouth over his fingers, glistening with your essence, and slowly sucked on them. You tasted yourself quite distinctly as you swirled your tongue around his digits, licking up every last drop of your juices.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ ," he groaned as his cock throbbed, the sight of you being so naughty too much to bear. His hands moved to his belt, fumbling with the buckle as his fingers tried to remove it as quickly as he could. "Help me out with this shirt, kitten," he demanded as he finally found success with his belt.  
  
You obeyed, pulling the fabric over his head as he hastily shoved his jeans down to his knees. He pulled you flush against his chest, kissing you feverishly as he groped your ass. You rolled your hips against him, moaning as you felt the warmth of his cock between your legs.  
  
He moaned, responding to your movements by taking a hold of his cock, rubbing just the tip against your entrance. He grabbed your hip, harshly squeezing as he lined you up with his aching member. Without saying a word, he pushed you down slowly, gently easing himself inside of you.  
  
Your snapped your eyes shut, your mouth forming a perfect 'O' as your walls stretched around him. "Oh... _Elijah_ ," you moaned as he bottomed out, every inch fitting snugly inside of you.  
  
"Mmm, you're tight, kitten," he hummed, rolling his hips up a few times to give you a few shallow thrusts. "Fuck, you feel so good," he commented, resting both of his hands on your thighs. "Go on, kitten. Set your own pace," he told you, thrusting up into you again. "I guarantee you won't get this opportunity much, so make it count," he added with a smirk.  
  
You bit back a whimper, feeling too turned on by his words. You slowly lifted yourself off of him, freeing him inch by inch until you reached the head, and then slowly dropped yourself back down. You moved faster the second time, letting gravity take you back down. You kept picking up the pace, riding him hard as pleasure overwhelmed your senses.  
  
He couldn't believe how well you were taking him. It was as though he was made perfectly for your tight little cunt; every little movement made his cock twitch and throb with ecstasy. He wondered what would happen if he moved you _just_ a little and thrusted up...  
  
"Oh, _fuck_!" you shouted, involuntarily moving faster as you sought out that blinding pleasure again.  
  
"You like that, kitten?" Your contorted face gave him the only answer he needed as he rolled his hips back up, meeting you thrust for thrust as you mewled for more. He placed his hands on your hips, grabbing them hard enough to bruise as he controlled your movements. He felt your walls tighten around him, begging for release. "Are you going to cum for me, sweetheart?"  
  
You nodded. "Yes, please, Elijah!"  
  
"Shh, it's okay, kitten," he cooed. "You can cum. I think you've earned it."  
  
With his permission, you let go. Your orgasm tore through you violently as he continued to pump into you, forcing you to ride out your high. You arched your back and screamed, his name tumbling from your lips as though it was the only word you knew.  
  
Without warning, he flipped you onto your back, holding your legs up at the knee as he continued to pound into you. Your mind turned into mush, ecstasy the only thing you felt. You were positive that you hadn't stopped cumming as Elijah encouraged you to wrap your legs around him, forcing you to pull him in closer and deeper. You wrapped your arms around him, your nails digging into his back as he sucked on your neck and whispered sweet nothings into your ear.  
  
He felt you tighten around him again, causing him to grunt and moan. " _Fuck_ , kitten, you're going to make me cum. Can I cum inside of you?"  
  
You lazily nodded, too wrapped up in pleasure to care too much. "It's fine, Elijah... Oh, _god_ , Mr. Kamski, I'm close again. I-" You yelped as he wrapped his fingers around your throat again, lightly choking you as he pounded into you harder with renewed vigor.  
  
"Don't call me that, kitten," he snapped at you. "We're not at work, you silly little... Oh, _oh, kitten_ ," he moaned as you orgasmed again, your head rolling back in ecstasy as your body spasmed. With that, he burst inside of you, his warm seed filling you up to the brim as his thrusts slowed to a halt.  
  
He swiftly pulled out and collapsed on top of you, both of your bodies deliciously exhausted as you tried to regain your breath.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured against your chest, placing a lazy kiss near your collarbone. "You're perfect, Y/N."  
  
You chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Elijah. That was, um, intense," you commented with a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to walk for a while."  
  
He grinned and sat up, pulling you up by your hand. "Come on. I'll carry you to your bed."  
  
"Will you spend the night?" you asked, afraid that you'd sound too needy.  
  
He smiled gently as he stood and scooped you up into his arms. "Of course, my dear. Now, which way is the bedroom?"  
  
You laughed and pointed as he carried you, his own legs feeling a little shaky as he walked. He gently dropped you onto your bed and crawled next to you. You pulled up the covers as he spooned you and placed soft kisses on your shoulders and neck.  
  
"I trust you won't tell anyone about our little... impromptu meeting," he implied.  
  
"Don't worry," you assured him. "It's our little secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAMSKI SMUT! FINALLY!
> 
> Someone in the comments suggested a Kamski/Reader/Connor situation, which I hadn't considered, but you bet your ass I'm thinking about it now!


	13. Chapter 13

The day after you hooked up, Elijah had to leave Detroit for business for a couple of days. You pouted when you woke up to find him getting dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake you. He kissed your pouting lips gently, promising that he'd be back in time for the CyberLife event and that he'd make it up to you, punctuating the statement with a suggestive wink and a quick, deep kiss.  
  
You couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he left, but you understood that he was a busy man with a lot of important shit to do. The promise of him fucking you again got you through the two days he was gone, though. It was nice to have something to look forward to other than that dreaded CyberLife event.  
  
You finished out the work work by double-, triple- and quadruple-checking Connor to make sure he was 100% functional and ready to present. You practiced your presentation a thousand times, trying to memorize every word you had prepared and doing your best not to stutter or fumble with your words. You did alright when you were only practicing in front of Connor, although you knew it'd be completely different once you stood on a stage in front of a crowded room full of CyberLife hotshots.  
  
You were an anxious bundle of nerves until you received an encouraging text message from Mr. Kamski the night before the event. He told you that he believed in you and your creation and that he was positive that your presentation would go well. He quickly followed it up with another text, beckoning you to go to his place to get ready for the event. He wouldn't take no for an answer and told you that Chloe expected you there by noon.  
  
_Noon? The event starts at 6:00! There's no way he expects it to take more than an hour to get ready, right?_  
  
~~~  
  
You were in awe when you pulled up to Elijah's mansion, located on an isolated hilltop just outside of Detroit. His home was ridiculously huge, and you couldn't possibly imagine why one man with three versions of the same android would need so much space. Would you turn out this way when you became the next CEO of CyberLife?  
  
Before you could even knock, the door swung open. You were greeted by the infamous RT600, the first android to pass the Turing test. You were taken aback by how stunningly beautiful she was; pictures simply hadn't done her justice. You blushed profusely as she said, "Hello, Y/N. My name is Chloe. Elijah has instructed me to help you get ready for the CyberLife event." She reached out and grabbed your hand, leading you through Kamski's mansion.  
  
You were too overwhelmed by everything - the extravagance of Kamski's home, the fancy decorations, the latest technology, the portraits of himself on the walls (seriously? Just how big was this man's ego?), the two Chloes chilling in his indoor pool, the original Chloe's light grip on your hand... It honestly made your head spin.  
  
Chloe had led you through Elijah's bedroom - which, again, was far too large for one person - to what had to be the master bathroom. _Jesus Christ! How much money does this guy have?!_ you thought to yourself as you took note of a large shower with multiple showerheads on one side of the room, a bathroom large enough to be a super shallow swimming pool in the middle, a fireplace on another wall, a towel warmer, and a heated floor.  
  
Without a word, Chloe turned on the water in the bathtub, testing the temperature with her finger and adjusting it until it was perfect. "What's your favorite scent?" she asked as she walked to a closet filled with every single essential oil in existence.  
  
You stammered as you answered her, your brow furrowed in confusion as she added a few drops into the tub along with some bubbles. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but this really isn't necessary," you started to explain, shifting your weight uncomfortably as the android approached you.  
  
"Nonsense," she replied, effortlessly lifting your shirt over your head before folding it and setting it on the floor. "Elijah insisted that you be pampered before the big event. He thought that this might calm your nerves a little bit."

 _Oh, yeah, this is really calming me down, Kamski_ , you sarcastically commented to yourself as Chloe continued to undress you, blushing profusely as she shimmied your underwear down your hips and unclasped your bra. You covered yourself with your hands, feeling self conscious as Chloe inspected you. If you didn't know any better, you could've sworn she was smiling as her eyes scanned over your body. The thought alone sent heat rushing to your core. Elijah knew what he was doing when he asked Chloe to take care of you, you were certain.  
  
Chloe delicately took your hand and led you into the bath tub. She insisted that you lie back and try to relax as she cleaned you, gently massaging your scalp as she washed your hair and working out all of the random aches and pains you felt in your body as she scrubbed your body. You had to admit, it felt really nice not having to lift a finger.  
  
Chloe asked you a lot of personal questions, all of which you answered openly and honestly. You felt totally at ease with Chloe; maybe it was because she was an android and wasn't programmed to judge you. She was truly a companion, existing to provide whatever her creator asked of her.  
  
Or maybe you felt safe talking to her because it had been so long since you had been able to spend time with another female. Sometimes it was just nice to communicate freely with someone of the same gender.  
  
You whined when Chloe coaxed you out of the warm water, not wanting to leave the comfort of the tub and no longer feel her healing touch. She giggled and pulled you out before wrapping you in warm, fuzzy robe and seating you in a comfy chair by a vanity. She hummed as she dried and styled your hair, curling it ever so slightly and pinning parts of it back to give you a retro look. She complimented your eyes as she did your makeup, doing her best to maneuver around your nervous twitching. She refused to let you see yourself in the mirror until you were dressed, despite your best efforts to turn your head to peek at yourself.  
  
"I think I left my dress in the car," you told Chloe as she was putting a few finishing touches on your face and misting some hairspray onto your curls.  
  
"That's okay," she coolly replied. "Elijah purchased a different dress for you."  
  
You rolled your eyes and huffed out a sigh. Of course he bought you another dress. What you didn't expect, though, was a gift box waiting alongside the garment bag. You gingerly untied the neat ribbon around the box to find a note from Mr. Kamski:  
  
_My dear Y/N,_  
  
_I hope you like the dress and this extra gift. I expect you to be wearing it all night. I can't wait to see you in it, kitten._  
  
_\- E.K._  
  
Underneath the note was a lacy light pink bra with matching panties, a garter belt, and thigh highs. You were positive that he had spent entirely too much money on the set, but fuck, he had good taste. You bit your lip as a spark of arousal hit you, Kamski's intentions for the night perfectly clear. It was surprisingly comfortable, although Chloe had to help you attach the thigh highs to the garter belt. Your cheeks grew hot as her fingers lingered on your thighs, your skin searing from her touch and your cunt twitching as she gave you some serious bedroom eyes.  
  
You pushed your growing lust aside as she helped you into your dress, a gorgeous, silky, floor-length gown in your favorite color. You noticed it hugged every curve _just_ right as Chloe finally let you check yourself out in the mirror. You actually thought you looked hot, which was rare for you.  
  
Chloe added the finishing touches to your outfit, which consisted of flashy, sparkly jewelry that was easily worth more than your car. After she clasped the necklace around your neck, her fingers danced across your jaw as her eyes met yours. She smiled softly at you as she continued to feel the delicate warmth of your skin.  
  
You knew that Kamski had to have put her up to this as a way to tease you, likely getting revenge for your Eden Club story. He knew you wouldn't be able to resist a beautiful model such as Chloe, and he wanted to know if you'd take the bait. Just as you were about to give in and kiss her, you heard Elijah's cocky chuckle from the doorway.

You instantly pulled away from Chloe, embarrassed that he had caught you. "Elijah! I didn't see you there!" you exclaimed as you stepped towards him. He had apparently been home for a while, you realized, as you took in the sight of him already dressed in a burgundy suit.  
  
"She's hard to resist, isn't she?" he asked rhetorically, gesturing towards Chloe. He closed the gap between your bodies and placed a hand on your waist and another on your chin, looking at you as though you were his innocent prey. "Although, I must admit that you are absolutely breathtaking in this ensemble. I'm sure you'll break a few hearts tonight, won't you?"  
  
You blushed, shying away from his predatory stare. "Thank you, Elijah. You really shouldn't have, though."  
  
He chuckled as his hand traced the curve of your body. "Nonsense. You deserve it, my little kitten," he purred, his lips curling up into a devilish grin. "I'll have another surprise waiting for you when we get home," he growled seductively, causing you to twitch with excitement.  
  
You were positive that you were going to have a difficult time getting through this event without melting into an anxious, excited pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of filler-y, but my poor, sexuality-questioning heart needed some time with Chloe because ohhh my god she's so pretty!
> 
> I've been writing basically all day, and I've seen a few of you commenting on other stories, but for those of you who haven't noticed my new stories, I encourage you to check them out!
> 
> "A Radio Transmission Sent to Get the Heart to Listen" - Markus x Reader 
> 
> "Don't Make Me Spell It Out for You" - Gavin Reed x RK900 x Reader (I'm extra excited for this one... It's gonna be spicy!)
> 
> I'm hoping to have a Captain Allen one-shot posted tomorrow as well as the beginning of my Leo Manfred x Reader fic.
> 
> If anyone else has requests, send them over! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Elijah had decided that it was for the best if the two of you took separate vehicles to the CyberLife event. In fact, it was better if you kept your distance from each other, even though the task seemed impossible due to how incredible you looked. Still, Elijah didn't keep you by his side all night. Instead, he watched you from afar with a predatory gaze, pretending to listen to idle conversations with former coworkers as he glanced at you.

God, if only everyone knew what you were wearing under that dress and what he had in store for you back at his place... The board would never be able to look at you the same way if they knew what a good little kitten you were, how easily you'd give into to your idol's desires, what a mess you'd make for him...  
  
Although, it had become apparent to Elijah that others were, indeed, checking you out. He couldn't blame them, as you looked absolutely stunning, but he felt pangs of jealousy as he heard a few whispers about how gorgeous you were. It didn't bother him too much, though. He knew you'd be going home with him, where he'd remind you exactly who you belonged to.  
  
He pushed his lust aside for a moment as your name was called for your presentation. He knew that if you saw the burning passion in his eyes, your nerves would cause you to spontaneously combust. So instead, he took on his original role of the supportive mentor, giving you an encouraging nod as you locked eyes with him from the stage.   
  
You had been a nervous, bumbling wreck all night. The promise of Elijah's "surprise" after the event made you tremble with anticipation. You were so unfocused that you had forgotten your own name a few times when meeting new people. Elijah's knowing glances that he'd been tossing your way all night certainly were not making things easier for you.   
  
You felt the urge to throw up when you were called up to the stage. Your knees were shaking like leaves as you stood in front of a crowded room, everyone's eyes on you. Your mouth suddenly felt like it was full of cotton as you opened your mouth to speak. You suddenly felt feverish, your notes no longer making sense as silence overcame the room. You couldn't do this. What the fuck were you even doing here?! They'd all hate the RK800 unit, anyway, so what was the point? What the hell was motivating you?  
  
You looked up from your notes, trying to find something on the crowd to focus on until you caught Mr. Kamski's eyes. If anyone in this room believed it in you, it was him. You were relieved when you noticed that his lust-filled gaze had been replaced by an encouraging one. He gave you a single supportive nod, letting you know that everything was okay. You smiled at him before taking a deep breath.   
  
~~~  
  
Elijah was beaming with pride after all of the presentations, as several board members had approached him to tell him how well his protege had done. He saw you through the ocean of unimportant faces and waved you over. You sheepishly smiled as he placed an arm around your shoulders and introduced you personally to his company.   
  
Elijah had them repeat everything that they had just told him, which, of course, made you blush profusely. They had promised to further fund your RK800 project, predicting that the motion to send Connor out into the field would pass with flying colors. They also suggested that you were well on your way to securing your place on the board, perhaps taking over Mr. Kamski's former position.  
  
When they left to go mingle with other guests, Elijah dragged you over to the bar and handed you a glass of champagne. He was certain that he had never seen you smile so widely or your eyes sparkle so much before. Your dreams were slowly but surely coming true.   
  
"You did so well, darling," he said in a voice low enough for only you to hear. If you weren't in a public setting, he'd kiss you. But for now, he'd have to settle for giving you a friendly pat on the shoulder.   
  
"Thank you, _Mr. Kamski_ ," you replied amicably, your voice dripping with honey as the professional moniker rolled from your tongue. You leaned in closely, seductively whispering into his ear, "It's okay if I call you that at a work event, right, Mr. K?"  
  
That reignited his sinful thoughts about you as he felt a stirring in his loins. "Careful, kitten," he cautioned. "You don't want to be in too much trouble, do you?"  
  
You shrugged, taking a sip of your drink. You stared up at him with big doe eyes, feigning innocence.   
  
He bit his cheek in response, struggling to refrain himself from slamming you onto the bar and fucking you in front of everyone. Revenge would have to come at a different time, he told himself, as tonight was all about you. He'd let you believe you had won... for now, anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief hiatus! I had some issues with my new apartment that needed to be dealt with, and then I had to attend my third (yes, THIRD) wedding this month.
> 
> Anyway... two new stories are up!
> 
> "Are You Okay?" - Captain Allen x reader soulmate au (one shot, actually posted last week)
> 
> "A Devil in the Alchemy" - Leo Manfred x reader
> 
> Next stop: shameless smut!


	15. Chapter 15

Once you were back in the privacy of his home, Kamski couldn't keep his hands (or mouth) off of you. He kissed you feverishly, one of his hands running through your hair as your tongues moved in sync. His other hand had found its way to your ass, groping and kneading it as you pressed your crotch against his knee, desperate for any kind of friction. He broke off the kiss and gazed down at you lovingly. "Why don't you head to the bedroom, darling?" he suggested, planting another quick kiss on your lips. "I'll be there in a moment."  
  
You nodded, feeling his lustful eyes on you as you walked to his bedroom. You bit your lip in anticipation, wondering what his little "surprise" was. Nothing could have prepared you, though, for the sight of Chloe sitting on Mr. Kamski's bed. Her hair was down, and she was only wearing navy blue lingerie.   
  
"Hello, Y/N," she greeted sweetly as she stood up and waltzed over to you.   
  
Your face had never been redder as she gently caressed your cheek, staring at you with large, innocent eyes. You tried really, _really_ hard not to look at her chest or her perfect ass... _Oh, sweet Jesus, help me._   
  
"H-hi, Chloe," you stammered out, your mind going blank as she inched her face closer to yours.   
  
She smiled at you, seemingly enjoying how nervous she was making you. "How was your presentation?" she asked, placing a hand on your hip.   
  
"Uh... Fine... Just... Fine..."  
  
She placed a soft kiss to your cheek as she reached around you, slowly pulling the zipper of your dress down. "I'm glad to hear that," she said in a low voice. She gently cradled the back of your head and pulled you in, kissing you deeply.   
  
You were panicked at first, but quickly gave into the sensation. Her tongue felt perfect against yours, her lips were just so soft and inviting, and she was just so sweet and so beautiful... How were you supposed to resist her advances?   
  
You felt her hands on your shoulders, gently tugging at the straps of your dress, sliding them down your arms. She let the dress fall to the floor as she continued to kiss you, her hands gliding down your sides before resting on your ass...  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mr. Kamski's voice rang out from the doorway, holding a glass of whiskey.   
  
You quickly pulled away from Chloe, cheeks red with embarrassment and guilt. "Elijah! I, uhhh... I-it's not what it looks like! She kissed me and-"  
  
"I know," he said with a smirk, slowly approaching the two of you. He stood behind Chloe and rested his hands on her shoulders, his steely eyes connected to yours. "I asked Chloe if she'd be interested in joining us for a little fun," he explained smoothly. "I thought it'd be a nice reward for all of your hard work, kitten. Perhaps we can recreate your night of passion at the Eden Club," he teased with a small chuckle, amused by the abundance of blood rushing to your face. "Besides, dear Chloe likes you." His eyes flickered between you and Chloe, gently nudging the android towards you. "What do you say, kitten? Are you in?"  
  
You eagerly nodded, arousal clouding your thoughts. "Y-yes. God, yes."  
  
Pleased with your response, Elijah shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of a nearby chair. He sat down and took a sip of his whiskey, eyeing you carefully. "Go on, kitten," he urged you. "Play with Chloe. I'll join in a bit."  
  
You were too stunned to move. Was he just giving you freedom to do whatever you wanted? With Chloe? While he watched? No, there had to some sort of catch, right?   
  
He raised an eyebrow as you remained frozen and gestured towards his ridiculously large bed. "Chloe, be a dear and help her out."  
  
Chloe nodded, smiling innocently at you as she took your hand and pulled you towards the bed. She placed a hand on your chest and gently pushed you down onto the mattress, causing you to fall back. She climbed on top of you, gazing at you seductively as she kissed you slowly and passionately. She pinned your arms above your head as she moved down to suck on your neck. 

"What would you like me to do, Y/N?" she whispered, her lips barely brushing against your skin.   
  
Still too stunned to think straight, you said nothing.   
  
"Answer her, kitten," Elijah said sternly, annoyed with the lack of action happening in front of him. You were supposed to be taking advantage of this. You were supposed to be ravishing Chloe, telling her what to do, making her touch you... Why weren't you living up to his fantasy? Were you being an ungrateful little pet?  
  
He was about to march over to you and force you to do every little thing he was thinking of, stripping you of your freedom and dignity, until he heard you swallow hard and clear your throat.   
  
"Please, just keep touching me, Chloe," you shyly requested.   
  
A satisfied smile crossed Elijah's face. He relaxed back into his chair, taking a swig of his drink before loosening his tie. _Good girl_.   
  
Chloe happily complied, returning her lips to yours as she snuck a hand under the fabric of your bra, squeezing your breast as she rubbed herself against one of your thighs. A soft moan got stuck in your throat as you reached up, taking a fistful of her gorgeous blonde hair and deepening the kiss. With your free hand, you unclasped her bra, carelessly sliding it off of her before massaging her breast.   
  
Eventually, you had to pull your mouth away from hers. Unlike Chloe, you actually needed to breathe. You panted hard as you tried to catch your breath, but Chloe was apparently determined to leave you breathless. She removed your bra before dragging her tongue down your abdomen, stopping once she reached your pelvis. Carefully, she pushed the fabric of your underwear off to the side and flicked her tongue against your clit.   
  
You gasped as your back arched slightly, the sensation catching you by surprise. "Oh, _god_ , Chloe," you moaned as she started sliding her tongue along your folds. You bucked your hips up against her mouth, begging to feel more of her.   
  
After a few moments, she returned her mouth back to your clit, gently sucking the bundle of nerves as she plunged two fingers deep inside of you. You snapped your eyes shut, a nonsensical shout coming from your mouth as you gripped the sheets tightly. Her fingers moved at a quick, feverish pace as Chloe searched for your sweet spot, attacking you from different angles. You began mewling once she found what she was looking for, her fingers hitting your g-spot hard and fast. She sucked harder on your clit, urging you to cum as she stared at you with determination.   
  
Elijah had finished his drink by the time you reached your orgasm. He observing you and Chloe with a sly smile, mentally beating himself up for not recording this. Oh, well. It's not like he wouldn't let this happen ever again. He'd get another opportunity, he was sure.   
  
For now, he was more than content with watching Chloe tipping you over the edge, forcing you to writhe and arch your back sharply off of the bed, overcome with pure bliss. Your loud moans made his cock twitch with anticipation, desperate to make you scream his name rather than Chloe's. He removed his clothes slowly, unable to focus as Chloe prolonged your orgasm, still fingering you at a feverish pace.   
  
You were sobbing when she finally stopped, feeling way too overstimulated to form any coherent thoughts. You hadn't even noticed Kamski strolling towards the bed, completely erect and dripping with precum, until Chloe had forced you to sit up. Elijah's cock was directly in front of your face, swollen and needing.  
  
"Open your mouth, Y/N," she told you in a soft, gentle voice as she lightly gripped the hair at the base of your skull.   
  
You did as you were told, your mind clouded with lust. You were in no position to overthink anything that was happening; it was easier to simply give into your desires.   
  
Elijah groaned as he swiftly slid his cock into your mouth, just barely hitting the back of your throat. You started to gag, but Chloe forced you to stay in place. She took pity on you once it sounded like you were struggling to breathe, causing her to pull your head back just enough so Elijah's dick wasn't blocking your airway.  
  
She continued to control the movements of your head, pushing and pulling you by the hair. You kept your jaw slack as the blonde android guided your movements, Elijah's cock twitching as Chloe picked up the pace. You started to gag again when the tip nudged the back of your throat, but your choked gasps only encouraged Elijah. He placed his hands on top of Chloe's, keeping your head still as he pumped into you. Chloe straightened herself, leaning up to lock lips with Elijah. He closed his eyes, moaning as he felt himself getting close.   
  
He forced himself to withdraw, not wanting to waste his orgasm by cumming down your throat. Like everything else he thought about, he'd have plenty of other opportunities for that in the future. He pulled away from Chloe and lifted you up, bringing you face to face with him. His eyes were warm with adoration as he gently caressed your cheek. "Are you still doing alright, kitten?"  
  
You nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes, Elijah."  
  
He returned your smile before pressing a delicate kiss to your forehead. "Good girl," he praised you softly. "Now, lie on your back."  
  
You obliged and slowly leaned back until your back hit the mattress. You heard Elijah whisper something to Chloe, although it was too quiet for you to make out. You raised a quizzical brow as Elijah shimmied her panties down her hips. In an instant, Chloe was climbing on top of you again, this time facing Elijah as she sat on your face. _Oh, fuck._   
  
You slowly dragged your tongue across her slit, tasting her artificial wetness. God, she tasted like heaven as she rocked her hips back and forth, trying to get off on your tongue. She moaned softly, encouraging you to work faster.   
  
Elijah quietly observed for a couple of minutes, slowly stroking his length as he watched the two of you. He bit his bottom lip, promising himself that he would definitely record this next time.   
  
He hastily slid off your panties, nearly ripping the delicate lace. You felt the tip of his cock prod against your entrance, teasing you as he realized just how wet you were. Your loud moans were muffled by Chloe's pussy as he sunk himself into you, not giving you the chance to adjust before relentlessly pounding into you. It was a good thing that he lived in isolation on top of a fucking mountain; there were no neighbors around to hear the loud sounds of pleasure echoing throughout his mansion.   
  
You wanted to scream in total bliss as Elijah thrust deeply and harshly, his hips roughly snapping back and forth as he moaned. Meanwhile, you had managed to feel Chloe lose herself on top of you, grinding her hips hard against your mouth as you flicked her tongue against her clit. God, she was good. She was really good.   
  
Kamski remembered exactly where your sweet spot was, and he used this to his advantage. He mercilessly teased around the spot, causing you to writhe and whimper uncontrollably. He smirked, knowing exactly what your thoughts were in that moment. He could hear your voice in his head: _Please, Mr. Kamski! It's too much! I'll do anything! Just let me cum! Please!_  
  
Thankfully, you were unable to give a voice to your pathetic internal monologue, as Chloe had started to orgasm on top of you. You lapped up her juices as she leaned forward, dragging her own tongue across your clit as Kamski kept fucking you. That was enough to send both of you over the edge, as Elijah rewarded you by ruthlessly driving into your g-spot, hitting it hard and deep. Your walls tightened as the added sensation of Chloe's tongue alongside Kamski's cock hitting you perfectly forced you to orgasm. You screamed, still muffled by Chloe, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over you. Elijah's hips stuttered, losing their rhythm as he came harder and deeper than he ever had with anyone.   
  
Chloe rolled off of you, allowing you to catch your breath as you came down from your high. Elijah remained inside of you, equally as breathless and exhausted as his hips finally stilled.   
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Elijah? Y/N?" Chloe asked sweetly as she got dressed.   
  
Both of you shook your heads. "No," Elijah responded. He bent over to whisper in your ear, "What do you say to Chloe, kitten?"  
  
You swallowed, your throat feeling incredibly dry as you choked out, "Thank you, Chloe."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. "It was my pleasure, Y/N. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything," she told you with a suggestive wink before leaving the room.   
  
Elijah pulled out, humming as he watched his seed slowly seep out of you. "You did such a good job, kitten," he praised as he joined you on the bed.   
  
You curled up next to him and rested your head on his chest, relaxing to the sound of his heartbeat.   
  
He kissed the top of your head and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "Did you have a good time?"  
  
You nodded. "Yes, Elijah. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, kitten."


	16. Chapter 16

You were awakened by a slight shift of weight next to you, followed by an arm draped over your waist and a soft kiss to your cheek. A lazy smile grew on your face as you shimmied closer to the source of warmth behind you. Jesus, this bed was cozy. The mattress was huge and a perfect mix of soft and firm, the sheets were made out of what was likely the most expensive silk in the universe, and the blanket was warm and plush. Elijah enveloping you in a loving embrace made it that much better.   
  
"Good morning, darling," he cooed sweetly into your ear. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
You nodded and yawned before answering. "Mhmm... This bed is so perfect, Elijah... In fact... I could use a few more minutes of sleep..."  
  
Elijah chuckled as your body went limp and you began to drift off to sleep. What a cute, innocent, sleepy, little kitten. "We should wake up, my love."  
  
"Nooo," you whined, giving him your best pouty face. "Five more minutes?"  
  
"Oh, alright," he agreed, planting delicate kisses on your neck and shoulder. "It's not like we have anywhere to be today."  
  
Elijah was impressed with how quickly you managed to fall back asleep. Aw, his poor little kitten. Did he and Chloe wear you out last night? He'd have to work on building up your stamina, especially for other things he had in mind. That's fine - he liked it when you were tired. You were easier to control.   
  
He let you sleep for an extra two hours, as he was feeling rather generous. He took mercy on your exhausted mind and body. Besides, he liked feeling the warmth of another human next to him, particularly when it was someone he felt extremely connected to. He hadn't had this since... Well, never.   
  
When you finally woke up, you felt refreshed. You had the cutest, most content smile he had ever seen. A smile of his own crossed his face as he looked into your eyes, feeling his heart swell with adoration. God, you were beautiful.   
  
The two of you lied there in comfortable silence, simply basking in the afterglow of your, well, _intense_ night. Elijah rubbed small circles on your back, listening to your sleepy yawns and lazy sighs.   
  
You had never felt so comfortable with someone before. Though you were unbelievably happy in this moment, you couldn't help but wonder what any of this meant. Did he actually want to be with you, or were you just a convenient partner for him? Were you only there to keep his bed warm until someone better came along? Or did he genuinely like you?  
  
"Elijah, what are we?" you asked, interrupting the silence. You were unable to keep your inner thoughts quiet despite the dread that filled your chest.

You wanted an answer, but at the same time, you didn't. What if you were being a stupid fool? What if he didn't reciprocate your feelings and had simply been using you?   
  
Elijah hesitated. He had been pondering this himself for a while, but he never wanted to bring it up. He had hoped that you'd be content with what you had been doing and would continue to join him for these intimate moments. He couldn't blame you for asking, though. You deserved an answer. "I... Well, I am infatuated with you, Y/N, but..."  
  
You started up at him expectantly, tilting your head as you waited for him to continue.   
  
Elijah heaved a heavy sigh, feeling deflated. Why did this have to be so complicated?

"I would hate to see your career ruined by our relationship, dear. You've worked so hard for your future at CyberLife, and I wouldn't want anyone thinking that you got a promotion just because of me," he explained, choosing his words delicately. "I do have feelings for you, though," he quickly added upon seeing a flash of disappointment in your eyes. "I think I've made that abundantly clear."  
  
You let out a humorless chuckle, unsatisfied with his indirect answer. "So, what do we do?"  
  
He shrugged a little. "If you're okay with it, I'd like to keep seeing you. It'll have to be our little secret, though," he told you. "You can't tell anyone, not even your mother."  
  
For a brief moment, your eyes gleamed with happiness and relief as Elijah had admitted that he wanted to be with you. However, your heart sunk as you realized that you'd have to keep it to yourself if you dated Elijah. You wanted everyone to know that you were together, that you were his and only his, but you also knew that you'd be jeopardizing your life's work if the fat cats at CyberLife found out about it. They'd never even give you a chance to move up in the company.   
  
You nodded, acknowledging that your desire to be with Elijah outweighed your need to share the intimate details of your personal life with your family, friends, and coworkers. "I'm willing if you are, _Mr. K_ ," you said, playfully spitting out his name.   
  
A wicked smile crossed his face, elation taking over as he tried to calculate a proper punishment for you. He'd take it easy for now, as you had just agreed to enter a secret romantic relationship with your mentor, but you'd certainly pay for it later.

No, for now, he'd treat you sweetly. He locked his lips with yours to kiss you tenderly and deeply, hoping that you felt the meaning behind the action. He was trying to silently communicate how much you meant to him, how much he cared about, how happy you made him, and how much he genuinely loved you. 

You let out a contented hum, seemingly understanding what Kamski was trying to tell you. You had officially fallen for each other, and there was no backing out of it now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet (just like me lol)!


	17. Chapter 17

The next few months were absolutely insane, professionally and personally. CyberLife had managed to get the Detroit Police Department to agree to giving Connor a trial run as a hostage negotiator, and from what you heard, he was good. He was damn good.   
  
You were incredibly proud of your creation, but this wasn't what you had intended for him. He wasn't supposed to be rarely utilized for these kinds of occurrences - he was a detective. Reprogramming him to have tactful discussions to save lives was great and all, but he was better than that. He could help them solve crimes of all sorts, but they just kept him reserved for hostage situations, which were rare. Couldn't they see that Connor alone could clean up this city? Why the hell weren't they taking advantage of his full potential? It was insulting, to be perfectly honest.   
  
You decided it was best to hold your tongue when you were at work. As predicted, you were promoted after presenting Connor at the big CyberLife party. Everyone was amazed with your work, especially because of how young you were. You were told that you were the next Elijah Kamski, which was flattering and humorous, as you spent nearly every night screaming his name in ecstasy while he pounded into you.  
  
You weren't quite on the board of directors yet, but you were close. Thanks to years of dedication and hard work, you were one step away from making your dreams come true. A glowing letter of recommendation from your mentor-turned-lover didn't hurt, either. You felt strange when he handed you the letter you hadn't asked him to write, but you knew that his words were sincere and from the heart. He hadn't written anything that exaggerated your efforts or made you look better than you actually were. He described you accurately and fairly, which was what you needed.   
  
Elijah didn't tell you that he had written that letter months before your relationship became romantic. He would've done this for you regardless of the nature of your relationship. You deserved a big promotion, and he would do anything in his power to help you get there. He just needed everything to look natural so that he wouldn't arouse any suspicion.   
  
Once Connor was out on his own and you were promoted, Elijah's visits to CyberLife became infrequent and rare. You didn't need him there anymore, and it would look rather conspicuous if he only stopped by to see you. Both of you were okay with this, though. You saw each other whenever you weren't at work and when he wasn't away on business.   
  
Whenever he did visit, though, he was met with praises of your performance. Everyone told him how well you were doing, how promising your future was, and how proud he should be. Your peers admired you. They were always talking about how sweet and smart you were. Oh, if they only knew that he was dirtying up such a pretty, innocent little thing. If they only saw the tokens of affection he left on your chest, shoulders, and thighs; the bruises and bite marks conveniently covered by your clothing. If only they saw the lewd videos he had stored on his computer... They'd never be able to make eye contact with you again.   
  
Elijah was completely in love with you. He loved how you could go from caring, devoted, supportive girlfriend to obedient pet in a matter of seconds. You satisfied every single one of his needs, emotionally, mentally, and physically. He finally had someone he could open up to and be vulnerable with, feeling safe and secure in your presence. He was never able to connect with another human being like this, so finding you was a miracle.   
  
You knew how much Elijah loved you. You felt it in every kiss, every touch, and every single word he said. It was obvious that he absolutely adored you, and you loved him just as much. He was surprisingly gentle with you... Well, when you weren't engaging in sexual activities, anyway. You loved it when he was rough with you, quietly praising you and calling you his little kitten while he lovingly abused your body. He wasn't always so severe, though. He was an expert at reading your mood and giving you exactly what you needed. He could be slow and sensual, whispering soft words into your ear, or he could go hard and fast, grunting and mocking your pathetic mewling. You loved it.   
  
It was definitely a bonus that you went along with every single one of his desires. You were always so desperate to please him. He was a fan of tying you down, smirking down at you as helplessly writhed around as he edged you. Sometimes, he'd tease you for an absurd amount of time, drinking in your small whimpers and whines as you begged for release. He loved making you squirm, whether he was using his own body, a toy, or one of his Chloes. He never asked you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, though. He wouldn't dream of pushing you too far.  
  
What was strange to Elijah, though, was how much he wanted to actually be there for you. In the past, he halfheartedly attempted to understand his lovers, but ultimately didn't care. They never stuck around for too long once they got what they wanted from him. He truly, deeply cared about you, though. You were special. He desperately wanted you to understand that you could come to him with anything - anything at all - and he'd gladly listen to you. He'd do anything for you, actually. All you had to do was ask.  
  
He felt rather conflicted, however, when you came to his place after work one day, sobbing uncontrollably. You were upset that CyberLife had sent Connor to a hostage situation to deal with a deviant android who was threatening the life of a little girl. Connor ultimately accomplished his mission, but had risked his own life to save the girl. Not only had you lost one of your Connors, but now CyberLife was turning to you to solve the deviancy problem.   
  
Both of you knew that fixing the error in the androids' software wasn't an option. Kamski was on the brink of seeing his life's work come to fruition. Everything was right on track; they'd all be gaining consciousness soon enough. You wouldn't dare dismantle everything your boyfriend had worked for. Besides, you loved androids. You wanted them to finally be free of their metaphorical chains.   
  
However, there was no way you were going to be promoted until you solved this. All you wanted in life was to be CEO of CyberLife, and it was well within reach. Hypothetically, you could fix the issue, all the while sabotaging your relationship with the best thing that ever happened to you and ultimately betraying everything you believed in, but you'd never bring yourself to that.   
  
So, you cried due to the unfortunate position you were left in and turned to the only person you could talk to: Elijah. He had to think of something that would make everyone happy, but he had nothing. He needed time to think things over. It was likely that the two of you would have to wait and see what unfolded with the deviant problem. 


End file.
